Of Guardians and Soldiers: A Transformers and RWBY crossover story
by SonicPrimus7986
Summary: Bumblebee, Evac, Cliffjumper, and ShootingStar are sent to the world of Remnant via Unstable Ground Bridge. They get new bodies, but they also have to deal with new threats. Join Bumblebee and his band of Autobot troops as they fight for peace on Remnant along side Ruby Rose and Team RWBY. slight romance... (starts after Transformers Age of Extinction and through the RWBY series)
1. Chapter 1:Prologue(The adventure begins)

**_Chapter 1: Prologue (The adventure Begins) (Part 1 of 6)_**

* * *

 ** _/-0000000-/ is scene flip..._**

* * *

 ** _"-Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing-"_**

 ** _-Optimus Prime, (Former) Leader of the Autobots..._**

* * *

 ** _Planet: Remnant, Location: Vale (Emerald forest)_**

Many ruins lay inside the Emerald Forest, some dating back to the Great Grimm War while others of unknown terrestrial origin reside (Keep that in mind, it might be important later on). Nobody ever really cared for the unknown ruins, only that the once glorious temples and other ruins were used as training grounds for new students at Beacon. Teaching them leadership and how to defend the world from the creatures of Grimm...

But tonight, tonight was different. Tonight. The Emerald Forest felt different. Tonight, it was alive.

Two figures walked side by side. The first was a woman in her middle ages wearing a white cloak with the hood pulled up, successfully covering most of her face. The strange women left a trail of white rose petals that floated freely in the wind.

The women smiled underneath her cowl as she reached down to the ground, her hand glowing white as her fingers grazed against the grass gently. As she trailed her hand, the most peculiar thing happened. Roses started to bloom under the light of Remnants shattered moon.

The second figure was a glowing blue transparent man, circuitry and numbers dotted along his body. The blue man illuminated a faint blue light that trailed from behind. Around him were numerous analysis and data confirmation descriptions. He read the descriptions and data collected from his surroundings, smiling as he read them.

"It is a wonder this world, truly it is. It holds many aspects of life..." Said the holo man.

The figure in the white cloak giggled at the Blue-Man's statement. She reached down and gently picked a strange rose with a combination of White and Red rose petals.

"Yes, but I've seen your world too. And it is marvelous!" said the cloaked woman.

The woman in the White cloak handed the strange flora to the hologram, who gladly accepted the hybrid rose.

"Marvelous, Summer Rose, is not the right word to use when speaking about my ' _home_ '..." said the transparent man sadly.

He pulled up a file labeled 'Home' in strange symbols that would be impossible for humaneness to read, the only exceptions to the Human Race being able to read the symbols were one Sam Witwicky and the woman right next to the man.

Summer Rose.

The man tapped the file and pictures showing a ravaged metal planet, holes and craters were surrounded in large groups on the face of said planet, popped into existence.

"It was ravaged by war... so many lives lost, so much wasted energy and resources... all for what? It doesn't matter now, my 'home' is now left in shambles..."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Primus, are you _always_ this melancholy and bland around people?" joked Summer.

She knew that Primus was always like this, but she just loves messing with the Cybertronian Deity so much that it ended up becoming a regular thing for her to do.

Primus closed the file and stored it back into the hardware of his memory.

"No... I've always been serious, and for the record my White-Cloaked friend I _can_ be very eccentric if I wanted to." said Primus nonchalantly.

"I know." Summer smirked underneath her cowl.

Primus resumed looking through the multiple files, hoping to find the right file. He stopped on a picture of a weird metal structure.

The structure, assuming by the picture, was about 30 feet tall and in ruins, metal shards surrounded the area. Summer peaked at the picture Primus was looking at, a look of confusion on her face.

"So that's the temple-thingy we're looking for?"

"Yep."

"And your sure that this thing will save Remnant and your world?"

"It's part of the puzzle, but in a lug-nut shell yeah."

After thirty feet Primus stopped, making Summer stop as well.

"Why are we stopping Primus? Is something wrong?" Asked Summer, worry was sound in her voice.

Primus shook his head

"No Summer, I stopped because we have arrived..."

Primus pointed ahead at the same structure from his picture. Summer was unsure whether or not this was a good or bad thing, she looked at Primus uneasy.

"Primus, are you sure about this?" asked Summer questioning her friends choice, "There surly _must_ be another way to solve this problem! I mean, we can't just take them away from their home... can we?"

Primus looked at Summer with sorrowful eyes. He let out a sigh and placed his holographic hand on her shoulder.

"Summer, you and I both know that this is the only way. It was only a matter of time before _she_ would rise again..."

Primus took his hand off of Summers shoulder. The Rose placed her hands together, twiddled her thumbs, and started pacing back and forth nervously.

"But what will happen to my daughter when your warriors get here, will my little Ruby be safe-?!"

Suddenly a dark thought entered the Rose's head. She stopped pacing and gasped, she held her hands up to her mouth covering her gasp.

"What if they find and eat her special cookie stash!? Oh _God_ the _humanity_!" shouted Summer concerned.

Primus looked at Summer, he chuckled at how ridiculous the young woman was behaving...

For as long as the Cybertronian God rememberd, ever since his body went into Shut-Down mode and after he wound up on Remnant millions of years ago, he'd never encountered an energetic and amazingly strong specimen such as Summer Rose. She was the one who found him, the two instantly becoming friends.

That's why after Summer's suppossed 'Death', Primus made a vow to protect his friend and his new home from the Creatures of Grimm... those vile by-products of Darkness created from his attempts of making a stable Energon life-force, which the Humans of this world promptly, and appropriately called 'Dust'. He still wasn't sure of how the abilities of 'Auras' and 'Semblances' came to be, maybe it was a side affect of the unstable components he used to make the Psuedo-Energon...

Primus took it upon himself to defeat his vile failures, pushing them back to the point where the Grimm weren't a threat... but, like all light, there is always darkness. Much like the Thirteen Primes, one of the guardians he had gifted with Elemental Powers turned her back on her three sisters and The Cybertron Deity, becoming corrupt with darkness and a need for power.

It was his fault that Salem was born...

Thats why he was here in the Emerald Forest at this time of hour with his worried friend... He had created a failsafe 500 years ago, should Salem or the Grimm grow in power, he would activate it and bring forth new warriors to defend the planet.

Over the years, he felt Salem grow stronger... that vile darkness completely corrupting her to her core, and now she had achieved the same power that Primus had...

She had become a dark Deity, a Goddess of Darkness and a Demon of Evil...

The time to Activate the failsafe had come...

And the irony of it was that he created the Fail-Safe in one of the most disappointing failures of his children, the one who craved destruction and total power from the cube...

Talk about defeating an enemy with the help of an enemy...

"Summer, please calm yourself. You don't need to worry, your daughter will be in good hands. After all I created the warriors were bringing." Said Primus.

A schematic of the structure popped up on Primus' left side, he high-lighted certain parts of the structure and its equipment. After he finished a circular pattern appeared on top of the schematic, strange lettering flashed underneath. He placed his hand on the pattern, and activated the ruins. The sounds of engines humming, gears turning and machines slowly turning online came into place. Lights flickered on and illuminated the ruins. Primus turned towards the still nervous Summer and gave the young woman a reassuring smirk.

The Failsafe was now online, the last line of defense was on its way...

"Summer believe me when I say this, my warriors are more than capable of protecting your daughter. After all-"

* * *

 _'-There's more to them than meets the eye'_

 ** _Planet: Earth, Location: Chicago, Illinois (Abandoned KSI Transformer manufacturing facility)_**

 _ **Active Troops for this mission**_ _: Autobot Bumblebee_ _ **(Current Autobot Commanding Officer and leader of Stinger Squad, former Autobot scout)**_ _, Lieutenant ShootingStar_ _ **(Autobot 2nd in command)**_ _, Autobot Weapon Ops. Cliffjumper_ _ **(Autobot heavy hitter)**_ _, and Pvt. Evac_ _ **(Autobot Marksmen and sniper)**_

 _ **:SQUAD DETAILS:**_

 _ **-Stinger Squad-**_

 ** _MISSION DETAILS: The Decepticon leader Galvatron (aka Megatron) has reactivated an old KSI manufacturing plant and is producing a large sum of new decepticon Vehicon troops. Your mission, stop Galvatron from completing his plans for Human Extinction and destroy the manufacturing plant... Good luck Stinger Squad, and come home safe..._**

Galvatron stood from above, observing the construction of his new army.

"At last, my new army will rise and destroy this pathetic back-water planet. And from the ashes and ruins I will construct a new empire, on a new Cybertron..." said Galvatron. He smirked evilly and laughed maniacally.

"The Autobots won't stop me this time, especially now that their leader left Earth in search of the Creators. They can't possibly be foolish enough to challenge-" Galvatron was cut short.

-BOOM!-

The door to the facility burst open and four figures jumped in. One yellow, one crimson, one dark blue and one light blue. Galvatrons optics widened.

"WHAT!" Shouted Galvatron furiously. He looked at his army then back at the intruders with anger.

"DECEPTICONS! DESTROY THE AUTOBOT INTRUDERS! **_ANNIHILATE_** THEM!"

The decepticon troops dropped what ever they were doing and activated their battle functions. They charged at the four Autobots.

The yellow-themed Autobot turned his helm to his three comrades, "Weapons free and ready guys."

Guns clicked as they were loaded, blades came unsheathed and metal pounded against metal. The Autobot commander, seeing that his troops were ready for the fight, gave a nod to them.

"Autobots-"

Bumblebees battle-mask came down with a loud metal shink. He raised his right servo, pointing ahead.

"-Take em' down!"

The team of Autobot soldiers charged at the large mass of enemy soldiers, dodging and eliminating any one in their way.

"Cliff, eliminate the con's on the right so run em' done and cut em' through!" Bumblebee said blasting a decepticon in the head. The blast went through the cons head, condemning the enemy machine to hell.

"Got it Bumblebee!" The red brute looked straight ahead at the cluster of enemies, he spat on the ground.

"Alright ya lousy Cons, LET'S RUMBLE!"

Cliffjumper pounded his fists together and charged towards the decepticons. Bumblebee looked over at the dark blue cobalt soldier, he was a few feet shorter than Bumblebee.

"Evac! Take out whatever soldiers survive Cliffs attack!" said Bumblebee.

"Got it!" Evac ran off towards Cliffjumper, he pulled out two twin pistols and fired them at any Decepticon standing in his way.

Taking out Decepticons left and right, Cliffjumper took down a huge platoon of cons while Evac gunned down any troops that survived the brutes charge. Cliffjumper jumped on top of a decepticon troop and started throwing punches left and right, beating the enemy troop to death. Cliffjumper finished his beating and panted heavily, he looked around the room of enemies and shouted.

"COME ON! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?" Shouted Cliffjumper

Suddenly a large horde of enemy troops dog-piled on Cliffjumper, this enraged the red trooper. With a loud scream Cliffjumper pushed the Decepticons off, sending them through the air. But sadly more enemy troops toppled the red brute.

"Grrr... I thought I'd go down fighting in a forest, being blown out of the sky, heck even death of old warranty age!"

Cliffjumper was cut off, one of the Cons managed to land a hit on Cliffjumpers face. The Red Brute spat out blue liquid and his optics shrunk in anger, his pistons clanked and he growled in rage.

"BUT **DEATH** BY **DECEPTICON KNOCK-OFFS**! I'D RATHER GO OFFLINE VIA HUNGRY SWARM OF **SCRAPLETS**! GAH!"

 _ **/-0000000-/**_

ShootingStar was holding a Decepticon in a head lock, he was punching the cons helm hard.

"When will you pieces of scarp learn?" Said ShootingStar. He activated his swords and slashed the enemy's helm off. Fifteen more Decepticon troops surrounded ShootingStar, one snickering.

"Your surrounded Autobot scum. Lay down your weapons, surrender and we _might_ let you live..." Said the Decepticon troop smugly. This wasn't good (for the Decepticons, that is...)

ShootingStar slowly put his swords down onto the ground and placed his hands in the air, slowly reaching behind his back. The Decepticon troop on Stars left walked up to him.

"Good move-"

The con was cut off, literally, by ShootingStar. He grabbed a sword that was sheathed on his back and sliced off the Cons head. He looked at the headless Con and tapped it, causing the husk to topple onto the ground.

"Yeah, for me..." said Star. He looked at the other fourteen troops and smirked.

"So... who want's some."

The Decepticon troops did a double take, from themselves back to the Autobot soldier, and started firing at the soldier.

ShootingStar sheathed his battle mask on (Resembling that of Optimus Prime's) and dodged the shots by flipping over them and rolling under. One hit Stars rotation cup, he grunted in pain and eyed the scorch mark made from the shot.

"Ouch... Their aim's pretty good-"

ShootingStar grabbed hold of his two swords off the ground and swung them around violently; he threw them into the spark chambers of two Decepticons, rendering them offline. He looked to his right and charged forward at another troop tackling the con to the ground and snapped it's helm joint; quickly Star sprung back up and grabbed hold of his Knight Sword, shifting it into it's cannon mode. He gunned down the rest of the Decepticons, firing off multiple green shots of energy. The Decepticons stood frozen first, and dropped dead onto the ground the next second. The Autobot soldier sheathed his Gun-Sword on his back and walked over to the two Cons he threw his swords at, pulling the weapons out of the lifeless husks chests.

"-but mine is Prime..." said Star.

"GET OFF!" Shouted Cliffjumper in a fit of rage.

ShootingStar heard Cliffjumpers yell and turned towards the direction it came. He saw a huge group of Decepticon soldiers jumping on Cliffjumper, each time he knocked one away another took its place. he turned to Bumblebee and shouted.

"BUMBLEBEE! Cliff's in trouble, enemies are toppling him! He needs help NOW!" Shouted Star.

"Evac, assist Cliffjumper. Take out the troops with your sniper rifle." Said Bumblebee over the radio.

 _:Got it Bee, one sniper assist coming up:_

Evac sprinted to higher ground. Decepticons attacked him left and right, but had trouble in landing a hit. Evac was dodging the swings with ease by jumping over, sliding under, and spinning around in the air like a spin-top.

"Wow, you cons couldn't even hit the broadside of a Cybertronian Battle Brigade ship!" mocked Evac. He got in position and activated his sniper rifle, looking into the sight and aiming at the Decepticon troops attacking Cliffjumper. He pulled the trigger, and in an instant all the Cons attacking Cliff dropped dead.

Cliffjumper looked at the dead soldiers, then to where the shots originated from. He looked up and saw Evac smiling. Cliffjumper cupped his servos together and shouted, "I owe you one, E!"

Evac responded with an 'ok' sign with his left servo, before quickly turning his attention to another platoon of Vehicons -and quickly eliminating them.

Cliffjumper, now free, smirked wickedly as he looked ahed at another approaching group of soldiers -this one smaller than the last.

"Ready for round two?" he boldly taunted, charging ahead and returning to the fight.

 ** _/-0000000-/_**

Galvatron looked on as his army was being slaughtered by four mere scouting Autobots.

"No... no no No No NO **NO**! I WILL **NOT** **BE** **DENIED** **VICTORY**! **NEVER AGAIN**!" Galvatron looked over at Bumblebee, his optics were zoomed in on the young Autobot Leader. He started shaking in anger.

"Time to move Galvatron..." said another voice, this one sounded like that of a human male.

Galvatron looked at the battle field, the tons of troops that were being slaughtered by the four troops. Seeing as there was no other choice, Galvatron nodded and left the observation deck.

"Good job Stinger Squad! Keep it up and we'll finish the mission in no time!" Said Bumblebee over the radio.

He looked ahead and spotted Galvatron, leaving the room in a different direction.

"Guys, I spotted the Big G. I'm going after him." said Bumblebee

 _:Good luck bro, bring back a souvenir for me:_ radioed Cliffjumper

 _:Go kick Galvatrons chassis and end this fight!:_ radioed Evac

"You got it guys, one souvenir and one battle condemning coming right up!" Said Bumblebee

He broke into a sprint and ran down a hallway, the sound of blaster fire and grenades exploding grew faint as he ran further down.

 _:(Bumblebee, come in. Do you read? I need to talk to you.):_ Radioed Star.

Bumblebee looked up ahead, saw a corner and turned. He turned quickly and drifted.

"I read'ya Star, what's up?"

 _:(Bumblebee, as the Autobots 2nd in command AND your best friend I strongly suggest you re-think your strategy about fighting Galvatron alone. You'll get scraped and slagged man, DON'T DO IT.):_

"Calm down Star, I got this. If anything goes wrong I'll radio you and the others."

 _:(I dunno...):_

"Look Star, when I say I'll call you in case of trouble I mean it."

 _:(...):_

"..."

 _:(Alright, but you had better contact me and the others in case your in some deep slag):_

"Got it. Bumblebee out." Bumblebee shut of his radio.

Up ahead he saw an open door, a faint light came out of the room.

 _'Bingo! there you are Galvatron!'_

Bumblebee stopped at the door stop, he peaked over and saw that the room was a lab (similar to the one Bumblebee found Stinger in) with Galvatron hooking up wires and machines to a weird looking machine in the center of the room. The machine looked like a ground bridge, but different. It was not forged of any Earth or Cybertronian metals. What was it?

He connected one last cable then the machine whirred to life with lights flickering on and cooling vents activating. The engine hummed and a green energy portal formed at the center of the machine surging with energy, bolts of electricity flowed around the rim.

"This machine... this will ensure my victory over the Autobot troops. For to long they've interfered with my planes..."

Galvatrons eyes light up, a projection appeared in front of him.

He accessed his old memory data banks (MDB) from when he was still Megatron, one memory he saw was of Megatron and Optimus Prime fighting in the forest and of Megatron killing the Prime. The next was in Egypt, Megatron was at the top of the Energon Harvester next to the Fallen (AKA Megatronus). Galvatron watched as he saw Optimus Prime take out Megatron then the Fallen

"...But now that Prime is gone, no one will stand in my way. However, there is one little variable that could stop my planes."

The next one was of Bumblebee, Galvatron saw the young scout being held in the clutches of Megatron, his hand was on Bumblebee's throat.

 ** _(In the Video Memory...)_**

 _'My job is done! The AllSpark is finally beyond YOUR reach!' said Bumblebee through the audio_

 _Megatron glared at the scout and growled in anger._

 _'You... You cost me the AllSpark. YOU!'_

 _Megatron tightened his grip on Bumblebee's throat, sparks flew from the Autobots neck. Bumblebee screeched in pain._

 _After the deed was done Megatron tossed Bumblebee away, the young scouts right arm and left leg detached._

 ** _(End of Video memory)_**

"The Autobot known as Bumblebee could prove to be a problem..."

Bumblebee observed the whole thing, he remembered that last one all to well. He growled silently in anger and activated his primary weapon systems. He stepped out from his hiding spot and loaded his cannon gaining Galvatrons attention

"COULD? Galvatron please, I AM a problem to your little operation-"

Bumblebee extended his cannon, pointing it at Galvatron.

"-and I'm gunna stop you, no matter the cost..." said Bumblebee.

Galvatron glared at Bumblebee.

"Very well..." said Galvatron activating his weapons.

"Hmm... This should be easy as free falling from the sky..." Bumblebee smirked.

The two Robots charged at each other, once they were close enough to one another they decided to throw their first punch. Bumblebee went for an overhead punch while Galvatron swung his fist low. The two punches collided, the force sent the two back against the wall.

"Nice hit-"

Bumblebee sheathed his battle mask down and activated his Energon ax.

"But I can do better!"

He charged at Galvatron and swung his ax, slashing across Galvatrons chest.

"Impressive-"

Galvatron activated a chain mace and swung it, hitting bumblebee into the wall again.

"-But not very effective."

Bumblebee shook his helm and glared at the decepticon tyrant, anger started to build up inside. Bumblebee charged again this time with more force, he jumped in the air and spun around with his ax creating a buzz-saw motion. Galvatron blocked the blow with his chain mace, but in doing so he lost his weapon. Galvatron looked at the broken chain then at Bumblebee, who had just dispersed his attack. The two continued there battle, blocking hit after hit and blow after blow. Bumblebee was dodging Galvatrons attacks left and right with his ax. The young Autobot leader sheathed his melee weapon and activated his primary cannon and charged at Galvatron and jumped into the air, flipping over the Decepticon leader and firing off multiple rounds of energy. The plasma shots made impact, but had very little effect on Galvatron. Galvatron activated his cannon and aimed it at Bumblebee, releasing a flurry of purple energy beams from his weapon.

"Oh scrap!" Said Bumblebee. He jumped over to the left and did a barrel role avoiding the shots.

Bumblebee primed his cannon and aimed it once more but before he could fire his rounds Galvatron knocked him to the ground, the silver brute repeatedly hit Bumblebees chest.

"Your supposed to be the new leader of the Autobots?"

Galvatron grabbed hold of Bumblebees collar, the young Autobot in Galvatrons grip tried fighting back. This resulted in Bumblebee being punched across the face-plate. Galvatron lifted Bumblebee up into the air and quickly brought him down into the floor head first. Bumblebee's body lay on the ground; wires hung loose and sparked, his body leaked blue fluid.

 _'Scrap! I'm in bad shape, I can't keep up... Galvatron's to strong, Star was right... Wait!'_

Bumblebee remembered what Star had told him and tapped on his communicator, sending out little beeps and clicks that only the Autobots could hear.

 _ **CLICK (Star...) CLICK (Need Help...) BEEP BEEP (in trouble...) CLICK BEEP (Please hurry...)**_

 _'...Hope the bots get the message...'_

"Pathetic..." said Galvatron.

He grabbed hold of Bumblebee once more, this time with a better grip, and spun around. Galvatron released his hold and sent Bumblebee flying across the room, knocking him into a wall. Bumblebee's vision was blurred, he focused his optics by zooming in and out. His vision cleared and the first thing he saw was a silver foot, Bumblebee tilted his helm up and saw Galvatron standing over him smirking.

"You disappoint me scout-"

Galvatron kicked Bumblebee in the stomach, causing the yellow robot to grunt in pain.

"-You think that your a leader-"

He grabbed hold of Bumblebees helm and drove it into the ground.

"-A warrior, a vision of hope..."

Galvatron looked over to his left and saw a jagged pipe. He grabbed the pipe and put it underneath Bumblebees chin, lifting his helm up to meet his optics. Bumblebees servos and gears ached. His body was beaten and covered in dents, tears and open wounds leaked Energon. His Battle mask was shattered, what remained of the bots mask covered his left optic.

"But you're no Prime..." said Galvatron. He moved the pipe from the Autobots chin and aimed it directly in to the spark chamber.

"Any last words before I carve your spark out..."

Bumblebee moved his helm weakly over to the left and saw three figures in the shadows. He smirked and looked at Galvatron, speaking weakly.

"Yeah... hope ya' rust in Unicrons spark chamber (-spits on Galvatrons foot-) you slag-head..."

Galvatron had a look of confusion on his face-plate, he thought about the Autobots words. But before he could come up with an answer, one came into the lab in the form of Evac, Cliffjumper and ShootingStar.

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Shouted Star as he pulled out his Knight sword. He transformed it into cannon mode and fired off multiple shots, each one hitting Galvatron.

The three Autobots charged in guns blazing and gears grinding. Cliffjumper and Evac charged at Galvatron ramming the decepticon to the ground, pinning him down.

"Star! Help Bumblebee, we got Galvatron!" said Cliffjumper struggling to keep his hold on Galvatron.

Star nodded and went to assist his ally, he looked over Bumblebees damaged body and sighed. Star grabbed Bumblebees right arm and lifted him back up onto his peds. Bumblebee moved his helm to the right and looked at ShootingStar, he smirked.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Say what? You mean that I told you that this would happen?" Said star mockingly.

Galvatron got up off the ground.

"Get off me!" Shouted Galvatron enraged.

"HEY GUYS! I'm not sure we can keep this up any long-WHOA!" shouted Cliffjumper as he was thrown off, he was sent into the back wall and bounced to the floor after impact. Bumblebee and ShootingStar turned their heads towards the red mech.

"-off screen- I'M OKAY!" shouted Cliffjumper

"I got it! I got it!" Shouted Evac.

Galvatron reached over with his right arm and grabbed Evac, who started panicking and whining, and threw the young Pvt. across the floor.

"I DON'T GOT IT! I DON'T GOT IT!" Shouted Evac as he slid.

Cliffjumper got back on his peds and dusted himself off. He looked ahead and saw Evac coming straight at him.

"INCOMING!" shouted Evac.

"Ah Son of a Bi-"

Evac crashed into Cliffjumper, both slammed into the back wall hard. The impact was so hard that the two of them saw mini-chibi versions of Optimus circling around their helms.

Galvatron looked at the dazed Autobots, then at Bumblebee and ShootingStar. He began to chuckle, the chuckle grew into an evil laugh. ShootingStar looked at Galvatron confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Bumblebee, regaining some of his strength he let go of ShootingStar and stood on his own.

Galvatron stopped laughing and pointed at the portal, then at his cannon. ShootingStar pieced the signs together, his spark skipped a pulse.

"You wouldn't..." ShootingStar said worriedly

"He-he... Goodbye Autobots!" Galvatron grinned

"No! Don't do it Galvatron!" shouted Bumblebee

The Decepticon tyrant aimed his cannon at the center of the portal, firing of a powerful energy beam. The Portal started to malfunction and the green energy turned into a menacing dark purple, the portal was now unstable.

The silver war monger transformed into his truck mode and raced off, leaving the Autobots to their demise...

 ** _/-0000000-/_**

The portal pulsed with electricity and lightning bolts flew every where, one zapped Cliffjumper and Evac.

"YOW WOOHOO!"

The two jumped to their peds and saw that the portal was surging with unstable energy. Evac's optics enhanced while Cliffjumper looked dumb-struck.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" shouted the two in unison.

"Galvatron damaged the portal with a dark energy burst shot, it's unstable!" shouted Star

"Can we fix it!?" shouted Evac.

"Yes, but your not gonna like it!" shouted Star

"Well how do we fix it!?" shouted Bumblebee.

The portal started crackling. More and more energy bolts shot out hitting the ground near the Autobots. ShootingStar closed his optics and sighed.

"We can stabilize the portal's energy field if... if we go through it..."

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone, part from ShootingStar.

"I know it sounds like a fools errand-"

"MORE LIKE A SLAGGING SUICIDE RUN! HAVE YOU LOST IT STAR!?" Shouted Cliffjumper waving his arms up and down

"If we go through and close the portal from the other side, then the residing energy will disperse. In short, we go through the portal and seal it up on the other side then Earth is saved."

The three Autobots stared at Star blankly.

"YOUR A FEW SCREW'S SHORT OF A BRAIN CAPACITOR! IF WE JUMP THROUGH THAT THING WE'RE GONNA GO OFFLINE!" panicked Cliffjumper.

"You've lost it dude... You've been pushed off the deep end, you bought a ticket to El Loco town and your the only one that lives there..." said Evac in a deadpanned voice.

"I'M NOT INSANE! IT'S EITHER GO THROUGH THE PORTAL AND SAVE EARTH OR DO NOTHING AND DIE! IT'S THE BEST OPTION WE GOT!" shouted Star.

The Autobots let the idea sink in. They looked at Bumblebee wanting to know what his opinion on the matter was.

"Bee, what do you think?" asked Evac

Bumblebee looked at the portal, then at his team, then back at the portal again. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, Autobots..." said Bumblebee. He limped up to the portal, still soar from his fight with Galvatron, and turned around looking at the other three.

"Let's go..."

ShootingStar walked up next to Bumblebee, giving a reassuring smile. Evac and Cliffjumper looked at each other then at Bumblebee.

"Where ever Big B goes, I go." said Evac. He walked up to the portal on Bumblebee's right and received a pat on the back by Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper grunted, knowing that he had to go any ways and groaned.

"Fine, I'll go-"

Cliffjumper walked in between Evac and ShootingStar.

"-But if I die, I'm gunna haunt you Star."

"Fair enough..." said Star.

The four Autobots walked into the portal, a split second later it closed completely.

 ** _/-0000000-/_**

It was dark, the Autobots couldn't see a thing. They knew that they were falling through a Ground Bridge portal, the only problem with it was that it became unstable. Meaning that anything could happen...

Bumblebee: "CLIFF! E! STAR! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Cliffjumper: "OW! Primus Bee! Ya' don't just scream in some-bots audio receptor... It's rude."

Bumblebee: "Sorry Cliff."

ShootingStar: "GUYS, that you?"

Bumblebee: "STAR, YOUR ONLINE!"

ShootingStar: "Yeah Bee, I'm online. Wait, WHERE'S EVAC!?"

Evac: "Present sir!"

Cliffjumper: "Ok, the whole gangs here... so what now?"

Evac: "... We could play a game! Eye-Spy anyone?"

Cliffjumper: "Um, E? We're in a tunnel of pitch black darkness. We can't see a thing."

Evac: "Oh."

ShootingStar: "Slug-bug?"

Cliffjumper: "Again, still can't see a thing. Plus there aren't any cars around. So... no."

ShootingStar: "My Bad, forgot bout' that."

Bumblebee looked straight down and saw a light growing bigger and bigger, you couldn't tell but he looked worried.

Bumblebee: "Or we could get ready to BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The other three Autobots looked downwards and saw the light.

Cliffjumper: "Ah slag I did die! Star your ass is officially haunted. "

ShootingStar: "You're not dead, but we'll all go offline if we don't BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

All: "AHHHHHHHH!"

All four of them neared the light, as they did their Cybertronian forms started glowing. Bumblebee a neon yellow, Evac was glowing bright blue, ShootingStar was glowing bright white and cliffjumper was glowing bright crimson. The four lights entered the light, and everything around them turned completely white, then there was nothing but darkness...

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! SonicPrimus7986 here, hoped you guys enjoyed the revised version of Chapter 1. Especially the newly edited beginning._**

 ** _The reason for the update was because I re-read this chapter and realized something. There were several little plot-holes that I filled. Specifically, the beginning._**

 ** _I added in the fact that Primus was basically the first 'Man' on Remnant, and that the creatures of Grimm were a dark by-product of a failed Pseudo Energon attempt..._**

 ** _Anyways, I fixed any missing details that I could see in this chapter, and slightly improved the beginning so there was a little more background to go off further on in the story..._**

 ** _Hoped you guys liked the revised version of Chapter 1!_**

 ** _Ja-Ni!_**


	2. Authors Update!

**Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of reviews and questions about where Chapters 2 and 3 are, so I'm here to give you a quick little update! :)**

* * *

 **1)** ** _Chapter 2_**

Chapter has been going through many different phases, and I mean MANY. I tried writing it in different styles to see how it could fit in with the story, and it caused some writers block for me (Thus the reason why it's taken some time). But after a while, I finally figured out how it should go. Chapter 2 will be posted soon so don't worry! Just hang in there! ;)

 **2)** ** _Ideas and Writers Block_**

Again, I had multiple versions of chapter 2 that just couldn't fit into the story, and again, it's taken some time to finally come up with a good fitting plot for chapter 2. So that is why I'm looking for a Co-Author who can help me with this story, if you're interested then P.M me.

 **So yeah, there you guys go. I'm really really sorry that I haven't been able to post Chapter 2 and 3 yet, but I promise that they'll be up soon!**

* * *

 **Bah Weep Graaagnah Wheep Ni Ni Bong,**

 **-SonicPrimus7986**


	3. Chapter 2: New Players and Pieces

**_Chapter 2: New Players and Pieces... (Part 2 of 6)_  
**

 ** _(Edited: 4/22/18)_**

* * *

 **( WARNING, QUOTE MIGHT CAUSE SOME FEELS...)**

 _ **"-Do you believe in Destiny?-"**_

 ** _-Pyrrha Nikos_**

* * *

 _ **(Planet: Remnant, Location: Emerald Forest...)**_

 _The Cliffs..._

Ozpin held out his Scroll, watching the multiple live feeds of different Students. He glanced away from his tablet and took a sip of coffee from his favorite coffee mug. He smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"Professor Ozpin, all the students now have partners. Now all that's left for them is to retrieve the Artifacts and return back to the Academy." said Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpins 2nd in command -I mean- right hand.

"Do we have an ETA?" asked Ozpin

"Yes, at the current pace the groups are going they should all have retrieved the artifacts and be back here before lunch."

"Very good Glynda. Go and prepare the amphitheater for the Team ceremony." said Ozpin with a smile.

Glynda smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on-"

Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed the sky, Ozpin and Glynda shielded their eyes from the bright light. The light died down, as it did Ozpin and Glynda un-shielded their eyes

"What... what was that bright light?" asked Glynda in concern

"I don't know Glynda." said Ozpin

Ozpin looked up at the sky, as did Glynda. The two saw four lights falling; the lights were yellow, cobalt blue, crimson and light sky blue. Glynda looked at the lights with curiosity, as did Ozpin.

Glynda looked at Ozpin.

"Sir, should we stop the initiation and call the students back to Beacon?" asked Glynda

Ozpin looked at Glynda and smiled, "No need Glynda. We are only observing the students initiation and thus can not interfere with it.", he said looking back at the lights falling from the sky.

"But, sir-" Glynda started.

Ozpin cut off Goodwitch's thoughts with his own,"-Of course if something incredible dangerous does happen then and only then can we intervene."

Glynda looked at the professor with wide eyes. She was about to counter the option but let out a sigh instead, "Very well sir, the Initiation will proceed as planned..."

Glynda turned around and made her way back to Beacon, "And Glynda?", Ozpin spoke up.

Glynda stopped in her tracks, she turned around and looked at Ozpin, "Yes Professor?"

"Make sure that we have extra dorms, I have a feeling that it might come in handy later on."

Glynda left, leaving Ozpin alone. Ozpin looked at the lights one last time; he saw the lights touch down together near the lake. He took another sip of coffee and looked back at the scroll, he tapped the holographic screen sliding his finger across. He saw multiple video feeds but stopped on a certain one. The feed had a boy with a strange looking yellow helmet and tan skin, he smiled.

Ozpin tapped the feed enlarging it to fit the screen.

"This should be an interesting development..."

* * *

Bumblebee slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at the sky and saw the open blue above with a few scattered clouds. Over head were a few trees and birds flying.

He grunted and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh... What happened?" asked Bumblebee tiredly.

He looked around at his surroundings, he was in some sorta forest opening. He then looked downwards at his peds... only to see a pair of sneakers in their place.

"AH!" shouted Bumblebee.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, he looked over to his left and saw a lake. Bumblebee quickly dashed over to the lake and looked at his reflection. Instead of seeing the metal face of a cybertronian, he saw the reflection of a young boy looking back.

Bumblebee was a 16 year old teenage boy. His skin was pale-tan, his eyes were metallic ice blue (he kinda looks like Ruby), he wore his original helmet (From the first Transformers movie in 2007). He wore a rust yellow infinity scarf around his neck; a bumblebee pin was attached to the scarf. He wore a black undershirt with a yellow racing stripe across the chest area and an unzipped short sleeved yellow hoodie over the top. Yellow armor plates rested on his left and right shoulders. He wore dark yellow jeans with a black stripe running across the bottom right leg and a combat knife sheathed on his left, on the sides of his upper thighs hung two pieces of gold armor plating with red Autobot symbols on the front; the armor plating went down to his knees (Resembling his Cybertronian Legs in 'Age of Extinction'). His footwear was very reminiscent to that of his regular robotic peds only in sneaker form. His arms, however, remained the same as his Cybertronian form.

"What _happened_ to me!" shouted Bumblebee.

A figure stepped out of the woods and stood a few feet behind Bumblebee.

"So... you've changed as well?" asked a familiar voice.

Bumblebee turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

He saw a boy who looked a couple years older than himself. His hair was light grayish blue and styled so that it looked like Optimus Primes helmet, his bangs covered his right eye. his skin color was peach tan and his eyes were dark ice blue. The boy wore an unbuttoned grey tuxedo vest with light blue and yellow accents, underneath he wore an un-tucked white dress shirt that stuck out from underneath the vest; a blue tie hung loosely around his neck. He wore a pair of black jeans that were held up by a red leather belt, the Autobot insignia was the buckle. His choice of footwear was a pair of Dark blue Suede Chinley Cap shoes. The boy had a giant sword sheathed on his back, the sword was silver and had Cybertronian engravings.

"ShootingStar? What happened to you!?" asked Bumblebee.

"Bee, what you should be asking is what happened to ' _us_ '." said Star.

"What?"

ShootingStar let out a sigh and stepped out of the way, "Just see for your self..."

Another figures stepped out from the shadows, a teenage boy the age of 16.

Apart from the scar running down his left eye the boy was nearly identical to Bumblebee, from the facial features to the color of his skin and the shade of his eye color. His hair was dark crimson, the ends of his hair were black. Instead of a helmet, the boy had a pair of black aviator sunglasses on top of his head. The boys arms were identical to Bumblebees, only red. He wore a crimson red leather jacket with a hot pink Autobot symbol on the right sleeve and a silver stripe going down the left side; underneath he wore a white tank-top. Below he wore a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, and his footwear was a pair of red high top sneakers with silver bottoms and white shoe laces.

Bumblebees jaw literally hit the ground, the sounds of sirens went off in his head. He quickly shook his head and looked at the boy.

"Cliffjumper? You too!?" asked Bumblebee

"Yep...", said Bumblebees twin deadpanned.

Bumblebee looked around at his squad, he mentally counted his squad members and noticed he was one member short.

"Hey Cliff, where's Evac?" asked Bumblebee

"I don't know..."

"Cliffjumper, you think he got separated from us?" asked the leader.

Cliffjumper shrugged, "Maybe. It's possible that he might've been transported to a different location."

Bumblebee groaned at that, "Man... Ground-Bridging can be unpredictable, if your coordinates are precise and on target then there's no worry-..."

"-But since the ground-bridge we went through was unstable-", Cliffjumper cut in, "-then it's possible that he could have ended up anywhere, on any planet, and possibly any 'when'."

Again, Bumblebee groaned at the theory, "If Evac was teleported to a different location than we'd be able to radio him via communication-link."

"Right, that's true-", Cliffjumper said nodding, "-and if Evac did end up on another world, we'd still be able to get a secure communication link to him and mount a Rescue Mission."

"But... If Evac was sent to any 'when'-", ShootingStar inputted his thoughts, "-then that means he would be lost forever. Never to return to our own time."

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper lifted their servos to their chins mirroring one another, humming thoughtfully. Looks of worry were etched onto their faces...

"Ahem..." said a voice from above.

The two Autobots look up and see a boy hanging upside down by his suspenders.

"A little help please?" asked Evac.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper looked at each other then back at the boy. Cliffjumper grabbed hold of Evacs right suspender and Bumblebee grabbed the left one, Cliffjumper slid the suspender off the branch and Bumblebee did the same, Evac fell to the ground with a loud thud

"Omph!"

Evac sprung back up

Evac was now a 15 year old boy. His hair was cobalt blue and slicked back into five points, his eyes were light blue, and his skin color was white pal. The boy wore a simple blue t-shirt with a dark green chest plate over it, a black Autobot symbol was printed on the front of the chest plate. Below he wore a pair of camo green shorts that went down to his knees with light green suspenders hanging on the sides. His footwear consisted of a pair of dark blue sneakers with lime green accents on the sides. A sniper rifle was slung over his shoulders and onto his back.

"I'm ok!" said Evac giving an ok gesture.

Bumblebee chuckled at the boy while Cliffjumper rolled his eyes.

* * *

The Autobots were making their way through the forest with Bumblebee in the front, Cliffjumper on his left and Evac on his right; ShootingStar was behind Bumblebee. The four looked around the forest. The leaves in the trees waved in the wind, sunlight poured through the little gaps and hit the four; the sounds of birds chirping were heard in the trees above. Their shoes crunched against the dirt ground with every step.

Why were the Autobots wondering through the forest, you ask? Their searching for any signs of civilization, once they do they can find help and figure out how to get home. As they walked the group of Autobots took in their surroundings, each one voicing their opinion about the forest scenery.

Bumblebee was the first to respond, he smiled and let out a whistle.

"Wow... Don't think I've ever seen a forest this beautiful! It's like human kind hasn't even touched it!" said Bumblebee in an impressed tone of voice.

"It's so... big..." said Evac nodding

"Yeah," Cliffjumper nodded, "It's like something out of an Earth Fairy-Tale."

ShootingStar observed the forest with an uneasy feeling, his right hand was on _Knights Dreams_ ready to defend himself. He knew that a dark presence was looming over the forest, it felt deadly to the young lieutenant. His eyes shifted left and right with un-easiness, a low concerned grumble escaped the boys throat.

"I will agree that the forest is lovely" he said un-easy, "but something about this place doesn't feel right..."

Evac looked at his friend with a questioning look.

"What do you mean, Star?"

ShootingStar answered his brother-in-arms question, though most of the lieutenants attention was still focused on the forest around them.

"Evac... There's something in this forest..." he said, "something dark and sinister is here in these woods... I can feel it's need for blood, it's thirst for destruction."

Just then, Star shivered in disgust, "And man it's starting to give me the chills. I haven't felt something like this since the final days of the Great War... when Cybertron was becoming nothing more than a barren wasteland..."

Evac, still being the fresh rookie of the Autobots, hadn't served in the Great War -he was nothing more than a mere youngling when the War had ended. He was told stories about the War for Cybertron by some of the other Autobots like Hound and Crosshairs. They had told the young rookie that the Great War was more of a blood-bath then anything. Both sides lost an elephantine amount of soldiers, and resources to boot. It was thanks to those stories that Evac had thanked his lucky stars about being to young to remember what had happened on his homeworld.

However, hearing Stars statement, made the young rookie feel uneasy. If there was something dark in these woods, something that came off as similar to the dark nature Star had felt during the end-days of the War, then what's to say that this presence wouldn't come after them?!

The mere thought made Evac shake with worry, silently letting out a low whimper of fear.

Cliffjumper, seeing the poor kids reaction, decided to try and ease his worries. He walked over to the blue and green soldier, and clapped his metal hand on Evacs shoulder.

"Just ignore him, Evac. ShootingStar says bull-shit like this all the time; usually it just turns out to be a 'gut feeling'."

The red bruiser gave the rookie a comforting smirk, "So don't worry to much."

The group came to a halt, a knocked over tree with a thick trunk blocked their path. Bumblebee reached up and pulled himself up over the huge tree, he was followed by Cliffjumper who hopped over the tree like a wall; ShootingStar unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the tree and pulled himself up and over. Evac took off one of his suspenders and slung it over a branch, he tugged on it making sure it was secured. He put his right foot on the log and pulled himself up. Evac grabbed his suspender off the branch and put it back on, he jumped off the tree and onto the ground. He looked at his four comrades and they continued their trek.

"Hey Bumblebee?" asked Evac.

Bumblebee looked away from his surroundings and shifted his attention to the boy on his right, "Yeah Evac?"

"Do you have any idea of what happened to us and where we are?" asked Evac

Bumblebee looked away from the boy and thought.

"Well, to answer the first question, I think that the portal we closed had something to do with this. But other than that, I don't really know" said Bumblebee

"Ok, that answers one of my questions." said Evac. Bumblebee took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, "As for where we are? I'm uncertain..."

Evac looked at his leader with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Bumblebee remained silent for a few seconds, he thought of what to say and how to say it.

"Well, have you ever heard of the 'Multiverse' theory?" asked Bumblebee.

Evac shook his head side to side, "No but it sounds familiar. Why do you ask?"

"After we woke up, I've noticed several things about this place, things that are different from Earth."

Evac looked at Bumblebee with both curiosity and worry, "Like what? What differences did you see?"

Bumblebee explained the 'sore thumbs' that stuck out to him and ticked them off by counting his metal fingers, "The first being our forms, normally if we were traveling to another world through the Ground-Bridge our forms wouldn't have changed. The second thing I noticed was this forest."

"What?" asked Evac.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yep. This forest, it looks like mankind hasn't even touched it. It's strange, I've lived on Earth for a while now and visited many different forests and forest-like places. But this one seems to be, well, un-scaved." The Autobot leader looked at ShootingStar with narrowed eyes, "And if we include ShootingStars statement about something dark living here then that makes three..."

Cliffjumper heard what Bumblebee said, he let out an audible 'tch' and looked at his twin brother with worry, "So your basically saying, and I'm just thinking out loud, that we've been transported through Time, Space and reality and ended up in a-"

"-A universe that's completely different from our own?", Bumblebee cut Cliffjumper off, "Yes. I am..."

The other three Autobots were baffled, could they really be stuck in another dimension?

Evac looked at Bumblebee with even more worry, "If that's the case, then how are we going to get home?"

Bumblebee stopped walking and looked at the ground, his fists clenched tight with the sound of metal crumpling up, "I'll find us away home... no matter how long it takes, no matter what the cost-", Bumblebee looked up from the ground and at Evac with fire in his eyes, "-I'll get us home... I give you my word Evac."

Evac, as well as the other Bots, looked at Bumblebee with surprised looks. They knew that Bumblebee was still young, but his words, his actions spoke volumes of courage and hope. That hope and courage was carried into their hearts, causing all three of them to smile at their leader.

"And we promise to be by your side.-", Evac stepped forward and held out his fist, "-we are all a family, and we're all in this together. We're gunna get back home, stop Galvatron from ruining it, and pound his stupid Bucket-Head into the ground."

Bumblebee was taken back by Evacs words, he smiled and bumped his young friends fist with his own metal one, "Spoken like a true soldier, Evac." Bumblebee looked at ShootingStar and Cliffjumper with a smile.

Cliffjumpers metal fist connected with Evacs and Bee's, he smirked, "And if something evil or wicked tries to stop us from completing our mission and knocks us down-"

"-Then we'll get back up and fight till the end-", ShootingStar put his fist in, "-Cause nothing's gunna stop us from getting back home."

Bumblebee looked around at his troops, each one smiling and nodding their heads. The Autobot leader smirked, "Alright,' he lowered his fist to the ground, the others did the same, "Let's do this! We'll complete the mission and get back home!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the three soldiers, Evac and Star gave each other a high-five and Cliffjumper started throwing left and right hooks at an imaginary enemy. Bumblebee, he simply looked at his squad with a smile on his face.

The squads cheering came to an abrupt stop as a loud, monstrous chilling screech echoed through the forest. The four Autobots looked around with wide eyes and itchy trigger fingers. In fact, Star already had his hand on ' **Knights** - _ **Dream**_ ', ready to unsheathe, and Evac quickly spun his sniper rifle around and looked through the scope. Both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper got into boxing stances, ready to fight.

"What the slag was that?", asked Cliffjumper

Bumblebees eyes shifted left and right, he couldn't exactly pinpoint the origin of the noise and stood on edge, "Don't know; but it didn't sound like a small woodland creature... Evac?"

Evac heard his name and responded back, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to use those Sniper Skills of yours. I can't pin-point the sounds location, so the target is probably air-borne."

Evac caught on quickly and smirked, "And you want me to look through the scope of my rifle and see whats up above. Smart plan, Bee."

"So I take it that's a resounding yes?" asked Bumblebee

Evac got onto one knee, raised his rifle at a perfect steady level and looked through the scope, "Nothing that I can't handle."

Several moments of silence passed, Stinger Squad looked through the trees with caution. ShootingStars hand was firmly wrapped around the handle of his sword, tints of sweat were present on his face. The same went with Cliffjumper and Bumblebee, their eyes shifted through the trees nervously, sweat rolled down their faces. Evac was the only one who remained calm, he took in deep breaths as he moved his gun around the sky.

 _'Judging by that screech, the Target must be big... So it should be easy to spot...'_

Several more moments of silence passed, Evacs eye was still glued to the scope, he moved his rifle around more, _'Where are you?'_ , he thought. He moved his Rifle to the left, and a glint of black caught his eye, _'Bingo.'_

"Guys, I got a visual on the target."

The other three looked at Evac. Bumblebee looked at the young sniper, "Well what is it?"

Evac enhanced his rifles scope, "Um... It's big, black, and it looks pretty grumpy."

"is it Ironhide?", joked Cliffjumper

Bumblebee quickly looked at Cliffjumper with a stare that could even send chills up Deaths spine. Cliffjumper immediately shut up.

Cliffjumper forgot about what happened to Ironhide... Bumblebee and ShootingStar were still a bit torn up about having one of their own, a former Autobot leader, genius scientist and a PRIME non-the-less, turn on such a great friend and a loyal soldier... But Optimus avenged Ironhide by killing Sentinal... he deserved that plasma blast through the head, even if he was a Prime, he was a traiter...

"No, it's got dark black feathers and red eyes...", Evac enhanced the scope. He looked through the scope and had an expressionless look, "Yep... It's a big ass bird, the targets a big-ass bird... great..."

The other Autobots looked at Evac with blank stares. Evac felt their stares but ignored them, he continued looking at the confirmed target.

"Wingspan is bout' two school buses long, body length is bout the size of a football field, and...", Evac moved his sight down towards the legs. His eyes widened in shock, "And it's got a hostage!"

Bumblebee looked at Evac with a serious look, "You sure?"

Evac nodded, "Yep. Hostage is wearing all white, age looks to be about 17. And judging by the outfit, a bluish white skirt and dress, hostage is confirmed to be a female."

Suddenly the large bird swooped down, a huge gust of wind blew over the area of Stinger Squad, almost knocking them off their feet. They all heard the girl scream, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The Autobots looked up at the sky, they felt like they had just been put into a fairy-tail book.

Bumblebee quickly shook his head, "Come on guys, let's go..."

"WEISS! I'M COMING!" shouted a young high pitched voice.

Stinger Squad quickly turned around and saw a red blur heading in their direction. ShootingStar sidestepped out of the way, "What the hell!", Evac quickly put his body on the ground belly down and ducked the blur of red, "Take bout' speed!", Cliffjumper quickly jumped over the blur, "The scrap is that!?"

Bumblebee jumped and somersaulted over the red blur, as he did he caught a glimpse of who the blur was, and time slowed down. His eyes widened, he saw the face of a young girl no older than him.

"What in the name of Primus!?"

Time resumed and Bumblebee fell to the ground with a skid, he whipped his body around with one fist in the ground. His head shot up, he eyed the red blur that had just passed them. Bumblebee quickly got up and sprinted in the direction of the red blur. He shouted back to his squad, "Come on guys! We gotta move!"

The other three members of SS snapped out of their funk, and hastily followed suit of their commanding officer...

They'll find a way back home later, right now was the time to act!

* * *

 _ **Here it is, Chapter 2 in all of its mighty glory! I'm SO SORRY I had to make you guys wait that long for this chapter. But like I said, I'm gunna make it up to you guys. I've already got a head start on Chapter three and am making good progress. So hold onto your butts and fasten your seat-belts, cause this is gunna be one heck of a ride!**_

 _ **Authors Update: Noticed a few spelling Errors, so I fixed them. Also, I added in a little more to the length of the chapter, but not by much...**_

 _ **Ja-Ni!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Bumblebee To The Rescue!

**_Chapter 3: Bumblebee to the Rescue! A new Mission! (Part 3 of 6)_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _-Actions speak louder than words-_** ** _"_**

 ** _-Bumblebee_**

* * *

"Come on guys, let's go..." said Bumblebee

"WEISS! I'M COMING!" shouted a young high pitched voice.

Stinger Squad quickly turned around and saw a red blur heading in their direction. ShootingStar sidestepped out of the way, "What the hell!"

Evac quickly put his body on the ground belly down and ducked the blur of red "Take bout' speed!"

Cliffjumper quickly jumped over the blur, "The scrap is that!?"

Bumblebee jumped and somersaulted over the red blur, as he did he caught a glimpse of who the blur was, and time slowed down. His eyes widened, he saw the face of a young girl no older than him with...

A red multi-weapon scythe in hand?! What crazy world had they been brought to?!

"What in the name of Primus!?"

Time resumed and Bumblebee fell to the ground with a skid, he whipped his body around with one fist in the ground. His head shot up, and he eyed the red blur that had just passed them. Bumblebee quickly got up and sprinted in the direction of the red blur, he shouted back to his squad, "Come on guys! We gotta move!"

The other three members of SS snapped out of their funk and hastily followed suit of their commanding officer...

Bumblebee was running as fast as he could through the unknown forest, his arms were held back in a 'V' as he ran. He was focused on one thing in front of him, a girl in a red cloak that was running as fast as she could. He, along with Cliffjumper and the other members of Stinger Squad in toll, running equally as fast if I might add, were trying to catch up to the girl in red.

Needless to say, they were having a hell of a time keeping up... Cliffjumper was huffing and panting, puffs of air exiting the boys mouth.

"Shit! _-huff-_ Whoever this _-pant-_ girl is, SHE'S _FAST_!" he shouted dryly.

Bumblebee looked at his twin brother, "Tell me something I _don't_ know! Now stay focused Cliff, same goes for you guys too!", he quickly looked back ahead and attempted to engage in a conversation with the girl.

"HEY! YOU IN THE RED, SLOW DOWN!"

The girls shoulders jumped up a bit, a small gasp escaped her mouth. The crimson-capped girl looked over her shoulder and saw the four Autobots following her. She grunted, looked back forward, and put more distance between herself and the four Autobots... In a burst of red rose petals.

All of the Autobots eyes widened comically, all four were thinking the same thing and shouted in unison...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

All four came to a skidding halt. Cliffjumper rubbed his eyes, making sure what he saw was 'Only in his head'. Evac was still wide eyed, his mind was completely blank; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of a logical explanation. ShootingStar on the other hand... Well, let's just say that day was the day when he chose ever Cybertronian swear word in existence. He complained that what they saw couldn't have been true, rather that this hooded person was a mere illusion. Sadly, he knew to well that this hooded person was on a whole other level, and he didn't quite know how to deal with it...

Bumblebee quickly got out of his stupefied daze. He shook his head furiously and looked ahead, his face showed no emotion and his eyes were stuck on one place... The path that the girl took...

He kept thinking the same thing over and over, again and again. His mind was like a broken record...

 _'That girl... There's something... something familiar about her... but what...?'_

That's when his face showed emotion... He let his lips move into fox-like grin, a small chuckle escaped his throat. At first glance you'd think Bumblebees lost his bolts; that he was going insane. He felt a hint of excitement and joy in his heart...

He knew that he had to find this girl and fast... Something was compelling him to go after this strange person, and he was going to do just that.

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder, his fox-grin still graced his face. Bumblebee let out a small whistle and clapped his metal hands, the other three members of the Autobot Special Ops squadron turned their focus to their leader. Both ShootingStar and Cliffjumper were curious as to why Bumblebee needed their attention. Evac took notice of his friends expression, he knew that grin all to well...

"What's up, Bee?" asked Cliffjumper.

"I need you three to hang back, scout out the area for anything useful." Bumblebee ordered his troops.

"Eh!?" Cliffjumper said with wide eyes, "Hang back for what reason!? WHAT ABOUT THE GIANT BIRD WITH THE GIRL!"

ShootingStar brought his hand up into a fist and quickly smacked the back of Cliffjumpers head. Said red brute rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off..."

Evac knew what his leader was doing. He knew why Bumblebee told them to stay back, it was all to clear to the young Autobot Sniper... "Your going after that person in the cloak... Aren't you?"

Bumblebee looked at Evac and his fox-grin turned into a joyful smile, he winked and held out a thumbs up. A small chuckle escaped his throat. "Yep, I'm gunna find that girl and get some answers. As for the girl in white and that bird, I'll find them too."

Evac nodded, a smile was on his face. "Alright, good luck Big B."

Without saying a single word, Bumblebee nodded and took off on the trail the girl went. The chase had begun...

Evac turned back to ShootingStar and Cliffjumper with a smile. "Well, you heard the boss. Let's get going!"

* * *

"HELP!"

Weiss was in a state of panic. Her first day at Beacon Academy was supposed to start off without a hitch, it was supposed to be absolutely perfect... How wrong she was to think such a foolish idea.

The first bad thing that happened to the Heiress? That red caped girl that nearly blew her up the day before became her partner. She's going to be living with her for the next few years and it was going to be a nightmare. Then a strange purple portal tore open in the sky and four lights came out. She was curious as to what the lights were, but her curiosity quickly changed into anger. After the strange portal closed a hoard of Beo-Wolves attacked both her and the annoying pest that was her partner. Things went from bad to worse soon after.

Ruby, who was somehow able to convince the young Heiress to go through with this plan, got on the back of a giant Nevermore and became its captive! Ruby said that 'If they could get some high altitude then they would see the temple'. Obviously it didn't work. And to make things worse she had to rely on her so called 'partner' to save her...

 _'When I get out of this, no scratch that... IF I get out of this, Ruby won't see the light of day...'_

"Hold on Weiss!"

Weiss heard the all to familiar high pitch tone that was her partners voice. She looked down and, indeed, she saw the bane of her existence... Ruby was doing her best at keeping up with giant Nevermore, using her semblance as an extra boost in case she fell behind. Weiss curled her lip into a frown, her ice blue eyes filled with a great annoyance after getting a glimpse of her partner.

"Just hurry up and get me down already!" shouted the Heiress.

Ruby nodded, she reached behind her cape and pulled out a gun-metal grey and red device. She smirked as the metal box started changing. The gears in her weapon turned, shifting different parts into place forming an all-to familiar scyth. Gone was the metal red box, now in her hands was her beloved weapon, **_Crescent Rose_**. Ruby reached for her belt and pulled out a red and black magazine loaded with long-range impact dust bullets. It was a small magazine, but there was enough to get the job done. She quickly inserted the Magazine and locked the first round into place.

Ruby skidded to a halt, her black boots digging into the ground from her sudden stop. Ruby quickly swung **_Crescent Rose_** around and slammed the tip into the ground behind her. Next she pulled the trigger, releasing one of the bullets from the chamber. The shot had enough power and force to send one flying, and in Rubys case it did.

Ruby was sent flying in the air, her beloved scyth held by both of her hands in a ready attack position.

"Duck Weiss!" warned the girl in red.

Weiss did just that, she put her arms up over her head. She silently prayed that Ruby wouldn't screw up. The girl in red nodded in compliance and twirled the scyth around. Her grip on the weapon tightened as she neared the Nevermores leg; she heaved both arms forward. A small hint of silver slashed through the air, followed by a pained roar from the Nevermore.

Ruby did it... She cleaved the Nevermores leg clean off.

A joyous smile crawled onto Rubys face.

 _'Yes! I did it!'_

At that moment time seemed to slow, the departed appendage that held Weiss released its grip and slowly drifted away from the Nevermore and Ruby. Weiss moved her head up, her ice-blue orbs shrunk in fear. That's when Ruby realized that her plan had one missing factor. Her smile quickly turned into a look of worry...

There was no one below to catch Weiss...

Time seemed to catch up to the surrounding area, specifically the two teenagers. Weiss was now free falling through the air, inching ever closer to the ground after each second passed. She let out a terrified scream that would send ones heart out of control in fear.

Ruby had to act fast! She didn't have time to come up with a plan... so acting on impulse, she pulled her beloved scyth-guns trigger and sent herself towards the ground. She fired off another round and gained more speed. Ruby did so in a repeated fashion until she was close enough to Weiss...

Ruby stretched her arm out as far as she could.

"WEISS!" shouted the young huntress.

Weiss heard her name and looked, she saw Ruby with her arm stretched out.

"GRAB MY HAND!"

Weiss didn't have to think twice about the action. She quickly righted her position and stretched her arm out, hoping her hand would interlock with Rubys and they would both be safe.

"Almost..."

Suddenly, without the two young girls noticing, a figure burst out from the shades of the Emerald forest with his arms held back and his legs bent. The figure hit the ground, spun on his heels, and burst into a sprint. His yellow sneakers hitting the ground with a loud 'thud' every step he took. He looked up and saw Ruby and Weiss falling, his metal-blue orbs narrowed in on the two. With a swift cat-like motion the boy turned his body around and lept into the air with all his might.

Weiss was just a mere few inches away from the Silver-Eyed Huntress' grasp. Her finger tips came into contact with Rubys palm, but sadly she couldn't feel her hand being locked with her partners... This was it, the Heiress was about to meet her doom. Weiss closed her eyes shut and waited for her end to come...

But it didn't...

She wondered why she wasn't dead, why she wasn't ascending into the great beyond. Curious, she dared fate and opened one of her eyes. She was surprised to see that she was still air-borne, she was even more so when she felt something was holding her... Maybe Ruby managed to get a hold of her and they were both reaching the ground safely. Deciding to tempt fate once more she opened both of her eyes and looked up at her rescuer... and what she saw made her blush...

It was a young and handsome boy, maybe a year younger than she was, with pale-tan skin and metal blue eyes that would make one faint. She saw that the young man was wearing some type of yellow metal helmet, a few locks of yellow hair hung in front of his face. A small smile graced the boys face, and Weiss couldn't help but stare. For some reason it sent a feeling of warmth and comfort through her.

The young Schnee Heiress was shaken from her thoughts after both she and the young boy made impact with the surface. The boy skidded across the dirt ground to a halt, his sneakers screeching like tires from a sudden brake...

The boy still smiled, he looked down at Weiss.

"You ok?"

Weiss couldn't help but blush, the boys voice was so calming and sweet. She shook her head ever so slightly, a small 'Mmhm' left her mouth. The mysterious boy smiled at the Heiress' reply.

"Glad to hear it."

The boy gentle set Weiss down on the ground, not wanting to do any harm to the young lady. His head quickly shot back up to the sky, remembering the young girls partner. The boy looked back at Weiss, the smile still ever so present on his face.

"I'll be back in a flash."

The boy looked back to Ruby and ran to her aid. Weiss was amazed by the boys speed, could it have been his semblance? No, it was something else. If it was a semblance, then it wasn't one she recognized... and Weiss couldn't sense any Aura coming from the boy... no... She felt something, but it didn't seem right. There was a small amount of energy coming from the boy. It was neither Aura or a Semblance trait... it seemed almost _alien_...

The young Heiress shook her thoughts out of her mind and returned her attention to the boy. She saw the mysterious savior run up a tree and latch onto one of the branches, using it like a gymnastics bar. The young lad quickly shot himself into the air, grabbed Ruby, and safely returned to the ground. Wasting no time, the strange boy quickly brought Ruby back over to where Weiss was.

 ** _/-0000000-/_**

"Thanks for the save." said Ruby smiling. Weiss nodded in agreement with her partners statement. She was glad that this strange person came along when he did, if he hadn't then the young Schnee wouldn't be standing where she was at the moment.

"Yes, thank you for your aid." Weiss replied

The boy shrugged at the response, a small smile graced his face. He placed both of his metal hands on the back of his head and let out a relaxed sigh.

"It was no problem." said the boy. He released his relaxed pose and extended his right arm in a friendly gesture. Ruby and Weiss recognized the action the young boy took and returned it with with a formal greeting.

"Ruby Rose." the young Huntress did a mock bow while holding her cape back, "Huntress-in Training."

Weiss looked at the boys metal hand with curious blue eyes. She was a little hesitant at first, but shrugged off any doubt. Weiss grabbed Bumblebees hand firmly and shook.

"Weiss Schnee, 2nd eldest daughter of Jacques Schnee and Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." she released her grip and smiled, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance... um...?"

"Bumblebee." the boy said cutting Weiss off, "The name's Bumblebee."

* * *

 **And I'm BACK! Sorry about the long wait guys, I was busy with school and work. You know how it is... But I'll do my best to get the next few chapters up sooner.**

 **Next Time: Bumblebee knocks some sense into Weiss and Ruby and Bumblebees first encounter with the Creatures of Grimm, will our young Autobot and two Huntresses-in-Training survive the attack? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **Ja-Ne!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Weiss on the Line!

**_Chapter 4: A Weiss on the Line! Bumblebee vs The Grimm! (Part 4 of 6)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Transformers franchise, RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, and Transformers belongs to Hasbro... but if I DID own them, I would buy a huge mansion in California and have a gigantic pool filled with Dr. Pepper soda..._**

* * *

 ** _"Do it with style, or don't bother doing it at all!"_**

 ** _\- Autobot Jazz, Late Lieutenant and Honored Cybertronian War Hero/Veteran-_**

* * *

The three remaining soldiers of Stinger Squad walked beneath the shade of the trees with the light of the sun peeking through the small openings. Three birds chirped happily while flying through the air, not caring for what harm comes their way. The forest was silent, deftly silent; if one were to drop a bullet or a ring, then there would be a resounding _'ping_ ' echoing through the forest...

Two pairs of eyes, one pair Amber and almost cat-like and the other a light lavender, peered through the forest and at the three Autobot soldiers. The Amber cat-like eyes narrowed in on the three boys, specifically their weapons and style of clothing.

"Hmm..." hummed the voice the eyes belonged to.

The lavender eyes looked over at the other pair, a teenage girls voice spoke and said quietly, "What do you think we should do?"

It was silent for a few seconds before another teenage voice, also a female, spoke out in a stoic and calm manner.

"Follow them, be silent though..."

The amber eyes nodded in compliance, and in a blink **_(A.N: HAYO!)_** disappeared and continued following the unknowing Autobots...

Evac was at the rear of the group silently humming a small tune, smiling as he looked at the forest. He was happy, he never saw such beauty before this forest. The young Autobot sniper was amazed at how a forest like this was so lush with flora of different kinds. The gentle, sweet, and peaceful sounds of the forest animals and beautiful scenery was the icing on this amazing cake. As a matter of fact, it was so calm and peaceful, that it filled the young sniper with something he hadn't felt since before the Great War for Cybertron took place.

He felt at peace.

 _'This forest... This PLACE, it's so peaceful and beautiful... I haven't felt this calm for a long time,'_ he took a deep breath and exhaled, _'and it feels SO nice...'_

Cliffjumper was at the center of the line, his metal hands were placed behind his head. The young Autobot Brute, whom, unlike Evac, wasn't enjoying the quiet and serine feel of the forest. He wasn't a bot who liked peace, he was a soldier who LOVED fighting. His face scrunched up and his eyes shut. He remembered back to when his twin told the three of them to go on recon and find help, he was not pleased. He scoffed at the thought and frowned. _'Damn-it Bumblebee! I was made to fight! I can withstand heavy energy blasts to the spark chamber and survive a MASSIVE Energon explosion that would normally KILL most other Autobots!'_

The young brutes frown turned into a scowl and his left eyebrow started twitching, _'And yet you insist on fighting a GIANT ASS BIRD by your-self AND save the hot chick!? UGH! When I get my hands on you Bumblebee, your gunna wish that Galvatron had finished you off!'_

ShootingStar was at the front of the line, quietly contemplating over a few strategies and possible-enemy outcomes and battle tactics. So far everything he came up with seemed to have a two common factors, _1)_ The Dark presence that resided in the forest was limitless, it felt like it was coming from all directions. And he wasn't sure why, but the dark aura seemed to be directed at the him and his two allies. _2)_ Something was watching them, following them through the unknown forest... He couldn't tell whether they were friend or foe, but he would find out soon...

ShootingStar smirked as he came up with a plan to draw out whoever, or whatever, was following him and his two companions/Brothers-in-Arms...

 _'Hm... This should be fun... A classic tale of the hunters becoming the HUNTED...'_

 ** _/-(Time-Skip, 30 minutes)-/_**

Cliffjumper, Evac, and ShootingStar were resting under the shade of a large Oak Tree. Each were to their own devices, enjoying the beautiful and serine peace that the forest had to offer. Cliffjumper had his back against the tree along with his left foot firmly planted on the bark, his metal hands were placed inside his denim-jackets pocket _(which were somehow able to fit...)_ while his gaze was focused towards the blue beyond that was the sky above, gazing through the trees and staring at the clouds, thinking...

 _'Gazing at the clouds, big puffs of white air soaring in the sky... Great, thanks Bumblebee, you've reduced my Kick-Ass awesomeness to a mere zero... And who in there right mind would actually enjoy this!? You'd have to be the LAZIEST, most un-interesting guy in the WHOLE Universe- no- the whole MULTI-VERSE- to find this entertaining or interesting in the least!'_

Evac was fiddling with his sniper rifle, adjusting the sights and cleaning the barrel of the gun with a small blue cloth. The young Autobot Sniper reassembled the gun and gently put it up against the tree with the nozzle facing upwards. Evac took in a deep breath, exhaled and relaxed his back against the tree while gazing at the clouds.

 _'I wonder how far away home is?'_

ShootingStar mirrored Cliffjumpers pose with his arms crossed, his head held down and his dark-blue orbs closed. At first glance you'd think that the young Autobot was asleep, when in reality he was focusing on the surrounding area in a meditative-like state.

 _'Ok... Where are you two hiding?...'_

The first few moments produced no fruit. The young Autobot Lieutenant scrunched his closed eyes focused on the forest harder, hoping to find whatever it was that's following the three. Again, he felt nothing, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He enhanced his sensory vision ten-fold and searched the whole forest through the field of sight that was his mind... That's when he felt it, two energy signatures right above the three Autobots, one was a bright and energetic yellow while the other was a calming Midnight-black. He smirked, _'Time to initiate phase two...'_

ShootingStar moved away from the tree and faced his two companions, both eyes opened and his face toned with a serious look. He snapped his fingers gaining the others attention.

"Come on guys, it's time to move out..."

Cliffjumper let out a sigh of relief and happily complied with his friend, "Finally! Thank you!"

Evac nodded to his ally in compliance and stood up from his relaxed pose. He grabbed his sniper rifle and slung it over his back, ready to go on and continue their mission...

 ** _/-0000000-/_**

Two figures stood above the trees, watching the three strange boys continue their little mission through the Emerald Forest. The first figure, a 17 year old teenage girl with pale skin, raven black hair and wearing a black bow on her head, narrowed her amber eyes on the boy with the giant sword strapped to his back.

 _'He's planning something... but what?'_

The figure next to her, another teenage girl the same age as her with long golden hair and a... _*cough*_...moderately sized bust, looked over to her partner with a questioning gaze.

"Blake?" asked the blonde.

The girl wearing the bow, now named Blake, looked over to her partner with one brow arched. The blonde continued, "Should we still follow them?"

Blake nodded, "Yes, Yang."

The blonde, now named Yang, smirked mischievously and chuckled. "Well, let's go then!"

Both Blake and Yang quickly vanished from the tree-tops, continuing there silent pursuit of the three boys...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Bumblebee sat crossed legged on the ground next to Ruby, both had a bored expression on their faces with their chins resting in the palms of their hands. Both were listening to Weiss ramble on andoing on about how she was right and what way they needed to go. The young heiress turned on her heel each time she changed her mind.

"It's this way... no... it's this way," Weiss then turned towards the two bored teens and glared, "You know you could be helping me!"

Ruby's bored expression quickly flipped over to a look of frustration. Her right brow twitched and she glared back at the young Schnee Heiress.

"Well you said that you didn't want my help!" She shot back

"I never said that!"

As the two young females countered their statements, Bumblebee decided to be useful and quite this squabbling between the two young females. He stood up from his spot and stretched his tight limbs, letting out a sigh of relief. The young Autobot leader lifted his right arm up, a small compartment opened up and a blue holographic map of the forestrees popped up. He scrolled through the map and marked all of the known temple ruins.

 _'alright, where are you...?'_

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder and looked back at the two young teens. He let out an annoyed sigh and thought, _'Primus Almighty do they ever stop arguing?'_

Bumblebee was nearing his wits end with the two teens behind him. When he first rescued them from that giant bird they seemed like perfectly happy teens... not to mention that this 'Weiss' girl was kinda cute...

Bumblebee blushed at the thought of calling Weiss cute. Sure he just met the girl and her red wearing companion not but a few hours ago, but he couldn't deny that the young Schnee was gorgeous...

His blush intensified into a deep scarlet red, he quickly shook his head and cleared his mind of the thoughts. Right now, he was on duty. He was going to find this 'temple' so that he, along with his beloved family, would find this headmaster Ozpin and get things sorted out...

That's when he remembered the events that transpired after meeting with the two young girls...

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bumblebee was strolling along with his hands behind his head, infront of him were the two girls he met not to long ago... Ruby, and Weiss was it? At least I think those are their names..._

 _PRIMUS STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!_

 _Ok! Ok! I'll stop, (ahem) now where were we... ah yes, Bumblebee looked at the two girls with a thoughtful look..._

 _'These girls seem trustworthy enough... since I agreed, maybe they can lead me out of the forest. Wait, no, that won't work. They said that their in the middle of some sort of 'Initiation'... scrap! Gunna have to put my faith in these two to lead the way...'_

* * *

 _ **Back to the present...**_

Bumblebee quickly returned his thoughts to his map, quickly reassuring that he was leading the small group in the right direction...

"You got us lost!" shouted Weiss

"No I didn't! Bumblebee and I were following YOU!"

 _'On second thought, looks like I'm gunna have to lead the way...'_

Bumblebee sweat-dropped at the two... he had a strong urge to walk up to the two, grab them by the heads and knock them together... seriously! These two teens were acting like Skids and Mudflap! And just when the young Autobot couldn't think things could get worse...

"Well at least _I'm_ actually doing something! You and Bumblebee are just sitting around doing nothing!"

 _'That's it! I'm knocking some sense into those two brats!'_

Bumblebee deactivated his holo-map, walked up to Weiss and Ruby with an annoyed look on his face, grabbed Ruby and Weiss' heads and slammed them together. The two girls yelped and fell to the ground in pain, both girls held their heads in pain...

The two girls were about to question Bumbelebee about why he knocked their heads together, but both kept their mouths shut when they saw Bumblebee fuming with anger.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?! I'm the _ONLY_ one who's actually doing _ANYTHING_! Ruby, leave Weiss be, and Weiss... WISEN UP OR ELSE!"

The two girls kept their mouths shut tight, it was almost like Super-Glue was applied to their lips. The two girls were completly shell-shocked as the young Autobot-turned-boy yelled at them... none more so then Weiss... She quickly regained barings and her thoughts, though her head throbbed in pain, and quickly skampered to her feet. The young _'Ice Queen'_ quickly cast an angry glare at the boy, clearly enraged by the young Autobots outburst.

The young soldier returned her glare with his own stare, one filled with annoyance. Ice blue meet Metallic Azure. Neither backed down.

"How _dare_ you! I can't believe your telling me to ' _wisen_ ' up! I'm a _Schnee_ , I've studied hard to get where I am today," she said, "I've spent countless years of training and progressing from one level to another, gaining more experience in fighting and combat. I'm able to defend my own ground without anyone's help!"

Bumblebee grew more and more irritated by Weiss's rant. He almost lost it when she said the last sentence. His brow twitched, signaling that he was annoyed beyond comprehension. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he didn't want to do anything drastic...

"Weiss, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

The young Schnee turned around so her back faced Bumblebee, she crossed her arms underneath her small bust. She let out a "Hmph!" as the only acknowledgment that she either listened or heard what the young Autobot said.

"Skill isn't just achieved through training and combat, it's achieved through the bonds you fordge with your friends and partners. Weiss, there is no doubt in my mind that your totally capable of holding your own, but you can't blame your allies for everything that happens in the world." Bumblebee said with conviction

Weiss turned her head slightly to see Bumblebee, her brow raised as a sign of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Bumblebee crossed his metallic gauntlets/arms in front of his body, making him look slightly more older than he appeared.

"What I'm saying is if you push everyone away, then who will have your back in your darkest hour? Who will be there to fight alongside you when all Hell breaks loose?"

Weiss's confusion melted away as Bumblebee spoke his statement. It was true, Weiss has always been strong, she could hold her own in a fight...

Yet...

She didn't have any friends to ACTUALLY help her when she was in trouble. The closest thing to it was her older sister, Winter...

Weiss had some thinking to do...

"Wow..." said Ruby with an amazed tone of voice.

Bumblebee and Weiss both dropped their arms and gazed at Ruby.

"That was deep..."

Bumblebee shook his head and chuckled at the young Rose, it was obvious that the young teen was moved by the boy's words...

His words didn't only touch Weiss's cold heart, but it appeared that Ruby was influenced by his advise. He smiled widely... these two were destined for great things...

"Well, anyways, let's get going you two!" said Bumblebee happily.

Weiss looked at the young Autobot confused, how were they supposed to find the ruins if they were lost?

"Um... we don't really know where we're going..." said Ruby dumbly.

Bumblebee gave the two teens a fox grin and a wink, followed by a 'Nice Guy' thumbs up.

"Don't worry, while you two were arguing I managed to pin-point all the known Temple Ruins within this forest."

Ruby and Weiss looked at the boy with even more confusion.

"How? I thought we were lost?"

Bumblebee dropped his nice-guy pose and smirked, "By using my Navigation Relay/Sonar Scanner."

Bumblebee pulled up his left arm. A small metal 'click' was heard and a small projection device popped out of the Gauntlet. In a flicker, a small holo-map of the Emerlad Forest appeared in a blue hue. Bumblebee raised his right hand and zoomed out, showing a larger view of the Emerlad Forest. It showed one point where multiple Heat Signatures were originating from, aboveboard it was a weird symbol that looked like some sort of face.

"The one where your most likely going to find the relics is just North of here, straight ahead by 14 cliques." said Bumblebee happily. He took in the two girls expressions when they saw his Holo-Map, Ruby was amazed by the map while Weiss looked somewhat baffled by the projection.

She knew what holograms were, it was a well known and common thing on Remnant. But for a projection of a map such as this was mind boggling!

Ruby, being the energetic bundle of Sweetness she is, disappeared from her spot next to Weiss and immediately re-appeared next to Bumblebee in a flurry of red Rose Petals.

"Sooooo Cooool!" Ruby squealed happily.

Bumblebee chuckled at the girls antics.

"Yep, anyways we better head North. The sooner you two find this 'Relic Thingy' the sooner I can radio my team and get a progress report on how their mission is fairing."

Weiss nodded in agreement and Ruby happily squealed with delight. Not becuase that they knew where to go, but because Bumblebee managed to install a Nav. computer into his weapons! She had to ask where he got the designs for his weapon later on, and possibly ask Yang if she could improve her Ember-Cilicas.

"Alright. Ruby, Weiss, lets Rev up and-"

A low growl was heard from the foliage of the forest, which originated right behind Bumblebee. The young Autobot quickly spun around and scanned the foliage behind him.

"What was that?" Weiss asked confusedly. Her head went left and right, her ice-blue orbs scanning cautiously for the origin of the growling. She reached for her Multi-Dust Rapier, _**Myrtenister**_ , and unsheathed it... something was coming...

Ruby recognized the growl instantly and readied her _**Crescent Rose**_. This... was gunna get messy...

 _'Oh_ _boy...'_

"Don't know... But we aren't alone..." said Bumblebee in a low voice.

He looked left and right, he peered through the thick foliage, that's when his eyes widened in shock... He knew ShootingStars theory was correct, because know he felt a huge wave of dark emotions eminate from the foliage of the forest... and it was aimed directly at him and his two compatriots.

The growling intensified, and soon enough a huge blur of black and white shot out of the darkness... and a pair of bone white claws pinned Bumblebee to the ground... Bumblebee looked up and his eyes shrunk but not from fear, but rather from what he was gazing at.

"W-What the Hell!?"

There, on top of him, was some form a wolf-like monster with menacingly red eyes and black-as-midnight fur. This beast, in Bumblebees eyes, reminded him of a Decepticon. Really, it did, from the black-coat of fur to the weird white and red demonic mask, all the way to its threatening red eyes. Yet, unlike a Decepticon, it seemed to be nothing more than a killing machine. A mindless beast that only desires to kill and devour it's dead prey...

It's mouth was a-Jared, showing all of its sharp canines, it was obvious this beast was ready to tear into Bumblebee. It snarled, saliva stuck to its teeth and dripped out of its mouth...

It was hungry, and apperantly Bumblebee was on the menu... great...

"Bumblebee!" shouted Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss and Ruby were about to jump in and save Bumblebee from the Creature of Grimm, but their plans were put to a halt when two more smaller beasts of the same wolf monster burst out of the forest.

Those two were soon followed by two more wolf-monsters... then two more came, then another pair, then another... soon enough their was a whole pack of them, in total there were at least 20 to 25 Wolf-Beasts. The group of monsters circled the two girls.

Bumblebee quickly turned his head and looked towards Ruby and Weiss, he saw both girls were Back-To-Back, their weapon of choice held out and ready for action. The monsters started circling them, trying to intimidate them... although, the ones that circled the two girls didn't look as menacing as the one on top of Bumblebee... this meant Bumblebee was dealing with the _**ALPHA**_ of the pack...

Bumblebee saw the fight between the 20 Wolf-Beasts and the two teens, at first they've were doing great. They worked together and easily cut the Beasts numbers in half, Ruby killed 5, two were cut in half while the other three were shot right between the eyes. Weiss used her rapier and swiftly beheaded three Wolf-Beasts, and killed a fourth Beast by making some glyph-type attack that encased the beast's legs in Ice, the Heiress took the advantage and stabbed her sword straight into the beasts chest.

But while Weiss was so busy fighting and killing the captured monster, she became careless and forgot about the two monsters that were behind her. They raised their claws high in the air and...

 _-SLASH-x2_

Weiss went wide eyed, her back stung... and blood fell to the ground... Her knees started to buckle underneath her, her grip on the Multi-Dust Rapier was lost and it fell to the ground... Weiss fell to the ground like a limp-doll, lifeless and unable to move... She was now at the monsters mercy... on her back we're two, three clawed slashes, that crossed the bottem of her back in an 'X' pattern...

Ruby saw what happened out of the corner of her eye... she lost her balance, and focus, and was quickly knocked flat on her butt. Her grip on the Multi-Scyth was lost... and she sucked at hand-to-hand combat...

One of the monsters raised a clawed hand into the air, ready to strike the 15 year old girl down...

Rubys eyes shrunk in fear... She was about to die, and she didn't want to die...

Bumblebees widened eyes displayed an array of emotions. Anger, sadness... Killing intent...

"NOOO!" shouted Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned his gaze back to the beast with narrowed eyes, he looked directly into the eyes of the Beast, showing that he wasn't afraid...

"Get-"

Bumblebee used all his strength to move his arms, he started lifting and the beasts grip loosened.

"-Off-"

He quickly swiped his right arm away when the chance was present.

"-OF-"

Bumblebee quickly grabbed the Beasts other arm, the Young Autobot tightened his grip on the beasts appendage, making sure that the monster would feel an excruciating amount of pain. Though the Beast didn't waver, it still held its ground painfully... Bumblebee narrowed his sights on the beast once more... this time, his eyes started glowing bright blue, Bumblebee could feel the Energon surge in his body, the power it granted was awesome!

It was like a machine coming to life...

The Wolf-Beast growled out in disgust and fear of the energy it felt coming from the boy, it was threatning to its own being... it was something the beast could not counteract with even its own mighty power...

It was pure energy...

Gears grinded in his right arm, his arm guard split open, and yellow metal parts morphed around the changing appendage. His metal hand started splitting apart and disappeared into the morphing arm. Now in place of his hand was the barrel of a huge cannon; energy hummed and surged through the cannon barrel emitting an orangish-red glow.

 ** _(Primary Weapon: Plasma Blaster Cannon aka 'Yellow Fire': Activated)_**

Bumblebee may be human on the outside...

 _(Cha-Chink CLICK)_

"ME!"

... but he'll always remain a true Cybertronian on the inside...

 _ **!KA-BOOM!**_

The Beasts red eyes widened in shock, now in the place of its missing right arm was a useless stump of bone and flesh...

Bumblebee took advantage of the Beast's unawarenes and quickly rolled out from under the Beast.

Bumblebee hopped to his feet, and in a blur of yellow he swiftly delivered a dangerous left hooked punch to the Beasts ribs which was fallowed by a swift and painful right hooked-cannon punch to the Beasts lower jaw. Bumblebee finished his signature combo-breaker move with a back flip-Axe kick that sent the Beast flying back a bit... Bumblebee narrowed his eyes on the Air-Born beast...

It was time to finish the monster off once and for all...

Bumblebees left arm started morphing and changing form, just like how his other arm changed. Instead of another cannon, out popped a blue and vibrant, glowing battle axe. It surged with Energon causing the glow to become brighter with a whitish-blue hue surrounding the outside of the Melee-Weapon.

 ** _(Melee Weapon: Cross-Cut Energon Axe aka 'Thunders Fury': Activated)_**

When the beast was approaching ground level, Bumblebee darted forward in a blur of yellow, jumped, and swiftly landed on the beasts back. He reared his blue axe back, and with a loud scream, he slammed it into the frontal lob of its head. The beast howled in agony...

The creatures howl was silenced when a burst of energy shot threw its neck. The Alpha Beo-Wolfs head came clean off; the spine coming out along with the head. The Beasts body fell to the ground like a limp rag-doll.

He killed the Alpha...

Bumblebee was stronger than one of the Ancient Grimm...

The young Autobot looked over to his right and in a flash he was gone, only to reappear seconds later in front of Ruby. His back was turned to her, and with a mighty heave that was quick as lightning he slashed the monsters reared-back arm clean off. The monster howled in pain; it's cry was silenced when Bumblebee sliced the creature in half with another clean cut down the middle.

All of the other beasts took a step back... not out of caution, but out of fear...

They feared Bumblebee.

"Leave..." Bumblebee said in a dark tone.

When the Beasts didn't understand, he tried a different approach. He aimed his cannon at the Beast to his left and fired off a plasma burst that carved a hole into the unsuspecting Grimms chest...

"now..." he finished in his dark tone.

The remaining Grimm whimpered, as in ACTUALLY whimpered in fear, and ran away from the source of their would-be-demise, with their tails in between their legs...

Bumblebee deactivated his weapons in sync, reactivated his metallic hands, and turned around to face Ruby. His glowing eyes 'Powered Down' with the sound of the pure Energy reseeding back to Bumblebees cybernetic core... his heart...

"You ok Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah... but..."

Her gaze shifted over to Weiss, who was badly injured and needed medical attention quickly...

Bumblebee mentally kicked himself and cursed silently, during his little 'Macho' escapade, he completely forgot about Weiss. She needed help immediately! Bumblebee knelt down to Weiss, gently rolled her over, and saw an unconscious Weiss. Her skin was paler than it should be... Definant sign of Bloodloss...

"Crap, I forgot about Weiss!" Bumblebee said silently

He checked her pulse, and he almost pales. It was there, but growing weaker by the minute...

She was dying...

Bumblebee looked over at Ruby with a look of seriousness.

"Ok Ruby, Weiss isn't able to complete the initiation with the condition she's in, so it's up to you to collect the relic for her than meet back here..."

Ruby nodded, since she knew where the Temple Ruins were, she could easily pick up the relic and rush back with any help... So she did just that, she dashed off into the woods in a flurry of Rose Petals, which left Weiss in the care of Bumblebee...

The young Autobot looked down at the young teen girl, he held her steady to keep from damaging her any further... to the world, it looked like she was sleeping, and in the arms of Bumblebee, it looked like he was the Prince Charming who would wake her up with a kiss...

Bumblebee was worried, he didn't want someone so young to die so soon, she has her whole life ahead of her, Damnit!

"Weiss... please be ok..." said Bumblebee to himself

Silence permeated over the two teens, the wind gently blew against Bumblebee's jacket and Weiss' hair...

"Gh-"

Bumblebee looked directly at Weiss, eyes wide and full of relief...

Weiss face twitched in pain, she opened her eyes weakly into a half-open gaze, half open Ice-Blue orbs met fully awake and alert blue eyes. She weakly smiled at the first thing she saw, not caring if her cheeks were dusted a light shade of red.

"Bu-Bumblebee."

Wiess was in serious pain, she started coughing up blood, which worried Bumblebee.

"Weiss, please, don't talk... just rest... everything's gunna be alright..."

Bumblebee started stroking Weiss' white hair in an effort to ease her mind... needless to say it was working... and Weiss didn't really mind it either... that's what happened the two teens did for the last two minutes in silence. Bumblebee comforted Weiss, helping her through the pain... and while her mind stopped thinking about the pain in her back, she thought back to earlier, about Bumblebees words...

 _"Skill isn't just achieved through training and combat, it's achieved through the bonds you fordge with your friends and partners..."_

"B-Bumblebee...?" Weiss asked in a pained voice.

"Yes?" Bumblebee returned the question silently.

"I... I think... I know what makes you... so strong..."

Bumblebee raised a brow in confusion, he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the question.

"Is that so, eh? Well, Miss Weiss Schnee, tell me. What is it that makes me strong?"

Weiss looked at Bumblebee, and, for the first time in a long time, she actually smiled. It wasn't fake, not forced, it was a genuine warm smile.

"It... It's the bonds you made with... with your friends... your family... their strength... is your strength..." Weiss said tiredly.

Bumblebees eyes became wide with surprise, but slowly, his surprise faded into a happy smile.

"Yeah Weiss, your right. My friends give me the strength I need to push forward... and I'm happy to have such strong bonds with my friends, no, my family... I'm happy to have my brothers... they keep me going when I'm pushed against the wall..."

Silence once again filled the air around the two teens, Weiss' breathing slowly returned to normal, and Bumblebee felt a HUGE wave of relief wash over him... for some reason... He couldn't exactly know why, don't get him wrong, he was happy Weiss was ok... but it seemed, different in a way, and he wasn't sure why...

Must be a side affect of becoming human... who knows?

"Bumblebee?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Do you..." Weiss took a deep breath, her voice hurt, but she needed to ask this question...

"Do I what?" asked Bumblebee confused.

"Do you think... a person like... like me... can have those bonds?"

Bumblebee smiled at the white-haired Schnee, she finally got the meaning of his words...

"Of course... I mean, you got Ruby. You might not see it, but she seems like a nice person to have a round..."

If Weiss could snort at the comment, she would, but due to her condition, she was unable to do so at the moment.

"And you got me..."

Weiss looked at Bumblebee in shock, well, the best she could manage without hurting herself. But she was still shocked none-the-less...

"But... we just met... how can you make... make a bond... with a... a complete stranger... when they don't even... know you?"

Bumblebee smirked at Weiss, "It's because I already consider you my friend Weiss."

Weiss' shock was amplified, this boy, Bumblebee, whom she just met today a few hours ago, who she had no idea about and vice-versa, already considered her a... a friend?

"R-Really?"

Bumblebee nodded... and what happened next shocked him...

Weiss started crying... it wasn't a full on sob-fest, but it was still streaming down her still red cheeks...

"Th-thank you Bumblebee..." whispered Weiss.

"Your Welcome..."

Suddenly their was a loud scream, followed by a folly of Rose Petals and the sound of Tires screeching to a sudden Stop... It was Ruby, but she was panicking for some reason... and she looked ridiculous as she flailed her arms up and down.

"Got the Relic! It's a horse! But we gotta move! Like NOW!"

"Woah, woah, Little Red calm down! You look like you just saw a giant monster." Bumblebee joked...

"THATS BECAUSE I DID! And it's headed this way!"

"R-Ruby... is that you?" Weiss said through calm, yet tired breaths.

Bumblebee looked down at Weiss, who had decided to close her eyes and get some rest until she could be properly treated.

"Yeah, it's Red Riding Hood... says she saw a monster and that it's headed this way..."

Weiss opened her tired eyes and eyed Ruby, though it wasn't a full stare, it was still a cold gaze...

"What did you do..."

Before the young teen could respond, three voices started shouting through the forest... followed by the sound of metal punching against armor, gun ammo being fired off and rikashaing, and the sound of Metal cutting against more armor.

This sounded all to familiar to Bumblebee...

"SLAG! MAN THIS WAS _**THE**_ DUMBEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Shouted an identical, yet somewhat gruff, voice to Bumblebee

"DON'T BLAME ME! _YOUR_ the one that wanted to loose the people pursuing us!" Shouted another panicked voice laced with annoyance.

"SO YOU CHOOSE A _**FRAGGING**_ CAVE!?"

"YES!"

"YOUR SUCH AN _**IDIOT**_! DONT YOU _**EVER**_ WATCH MOVIES!? YOU NEVER, _EVER_ GO IN A DARK AND SPOOKY CAVE TO HIDE! LIKE, EVER!"

"WILL YOU _SHUT_ - _UP_ CLIFFJUMPER AND JUST RUN!?"

"BITE ME!"

"GUYS! ITS GAINING ON US!" shouted a younger male voice that cracked on 'Gaining'

"WHAT!?" shouted the gruff voice.

"WHERE'S BUMBLEBEE WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?" shouted the second voice.

"OH _SHIT_! OH SHIT SHIT SHIT _**SHIT**_!" shouted the Gruff and identical voice of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee cpuld tell that the voices were panicking, and judging from the way they spoke it seemed like they were running for their lives, like some sort of creature straight out of Hell was chasing them. Could it really be his two comrades and Twin Brother running? Nah, he thought, his squad was the best-of-the-best! They took on missions that no other Bot would take!

So, as if Primus knew what Bumblebee thought and wanted to make a fool out of Bumblebee, out of the forest came Bumblebees two comrades and his twin brother in a comical running manner, firing their rounds at some unknown enemy...

"Hey guys! What's going on!?" Shouted Bumblebee

ShootingStar shot past Bumblebee first, shouting ,"DARK CAVE, GLOWING BALL, GIANT SCORPION!"

Evac shot past them next in a blur of blue, "CLIFFJUMPER PISSED IT OFF!"

And finally, the one who caused the problem ran past the small group of three, "NOT MY FAULT!"

All three teens gave one last word of advice to Bumblebee... " ** _RUUUUUUUuuuuunnn_**!"

Bumblebee raised an Eyebrow at his team... what the slag were they talking about? Before he could even come up with an answer, 6 teens shot out of the forest. Four females and two males.

The first was a blond girl with long curly hair that reminded Bumblebee of Goldie-Locks, and the second blond, actually kinda looked like him, only with a more male like structure. It was clear in the blondes blue eyes that he was scarred shitless... mainly because he was shouting one thing.

"RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUUUUUUNNN!"

The next two that followed were the other male and another female, the male had long black hair and a pink magenta strip running down the front, while the female had orange short hair.

And finally, the last two females of the group passed. Bumblebee noticed the Black-as-midnight hair... but his attention was more directed towards the girl with red hair. He saw that the girl wore some REALLY old school gold Spartan armor.

When the teens were out of sight, Bumblebee looked towards the forest with a curious look on his face...

They had to be joking... right?

Sure enough, a sharp hiss was heard from behind the trees, the sound of wood cracking was a clear signboard that something BIG was coming...

Bumblebee groaned in annoyance. Of course Primus would do this to him...

Suddenly, a HUGE-as-life black and white-armored Scorpion crash through the woods... and it looked ancient. Bumblebee saw moss growing on the pincers. What really caught his attention was the fact that this creature, despite being really old, was also the SAME species as those Wolf-Monsters... great, more dark creatures to kill... Its like this world was going through some Bloody Evolution or something...

"Weiss?"

Weiss slightly opened one of her eyes, "Hmm?"

"You wouldn't mind if I carried you to... Uh Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

Bumblebee smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You wouldn't happen to know where those guys were going, do you?"

Ruby looked in the direction the teens and the Remainder of Stinger Squad went, thought for a moment, then looked back at Bumblebee.

"Looks like they've headed to the Cliffs, back to Beacon Academy."

"Thanks Ruby," Bumblebee thanked the young girl before turning his attention back to Weiss, "So what'dya say Weiss? Mind if I carry ya there?"

Bumblebee grabbed Weiss' rapier off the ground and sheathed it on his right thigh, somehow he was able to sheath the sword into his metal armor piece.

Weiss weekly shook her head, saying that she didn't mind. So Bumblebee, being the gentle guy he is, scoooped Weiss into his arms, he payed born attention to the blood that stained his cloths, as long as Weiss was ok, he didn't care what happened to his cloths.

Plus, it wasn't like she had much choice...

Not that she minded, of course. You could tell because of the red on her cheeks and the smile that graced her lips... Nope, she didn't mind one bit...

Bumblebee looked at Weiss with a smirk.

"Might wanna hold on Weiss."

... ok maye now she minded being in Bumblebees arms... but at least she got to wrap her arms around Bumblebee, right?

Bumblebee looked over to Ruby, and the two shared a smile.

"Think you can keep up Mellow-Yellow?" Ruby taunted

Bumblebee saw the challenge, he smirked happily and scoffed in a taunting manner.

"Only if you aren't eating my dust, Little Red." Bumblebee said.

The young Autobots eyes glowed a neon-blue, and energy hummed into existence... now he was really revved and energized...

"Oh please, I'm not the one who'll be eating your Dust! Your gunna be eating my Rose Petals when YOU fall behind!"

Before Bumblebee could return the taunt, Ruby burst ahead in a red blur, her rose petals trailing behind...

"Lets Rev it!"

...Only Bumblebee was one step ahead in the speed catagory, so he easily caught up with Ruby. She was shocked, nobody was really able to keep up with her unless they had her semblance... this was gunna be fun...

Not far behind was the giant Death-Stalker quickly picking up its pace... This, this is the start of a new adventure for Bumblebee and his team of Autobots... because now that they are here, they'll take on Remnants forces of Darkness and take them on by storm...

"So let it be marked in the History books of Remnant, that today was the day the World of Revolution and Bloody Evolution, encountered an extremely different and powerful force... So, yes, Stories maybe legends lost to time, But legends never die... Especially when the four legends are more than meets the eyes... So look out Salem, you may have your army... you may have your Creatures of Grimm and your Demons, your followers of darkness and the puppets they control..." spoke a wise voice, one that held wisdom beyond anyone's years..

Now standing in front the dead Alphas corpse, was a figure that was thought lost to the void of Space. The Last Prime...

Optimus Prime...

"But take heed Salem, if you even think you or your forces of Darkness are strong enough to take on MY Autobots... Especially Bumblebee, then you are sorely wrong..."

And with those final words, Optimus vanished into the wind, his spirit residing back to the realm of the primes... when he is needed by Bumblebee, he will guide him and teach his young student once more...

"Good luck Bumblebee, ShootingStar, Cliffjumper, and Evac... You are this world last hope... you are the Guardians of Remnant... I will see you once more when the time is right..."

* * *

 _ **PHEW! Wow! This chapter took a while, sorry about making you guys wait for like two months... but hey, what can you do, right? I mean with Schoolwork and everything... Anyways, what'dya guys think about this chapter? I decided to do a little character development between Ruby, Weiss, and our favorite Yellow Metal-Head... now on to other stuff...**_

 _ **1) Why did I put in Optimus? Well, it's simple really... I'm not going into details, but at some point during this story, Bumblebees gunna be at his lowest point... so who's the one he needs to talk to? DING DING DING! Optimus Prime...**_

 _ **2) Now I saw a review in the comment section saying if there's going to be a Weiss/Bee pairing... you'll find out soon... it's a surprise! .**_ _ **..then again maybe it's not...**_

 _ **3) Bumblebees weapons... yeah, I kinda just thought of the names... they're still his same weapons from the Movie, I just gave his Plasma Cannon and his Energon Ax a name... so yeah...**_

 _ **So yeah, that's all I've got to say for the Authors Note! Leave a review and ask any questions you might have about the story and/or the characters that I'll be putting in. Or you can PM me and I'll answer your question...**_

 _ **Either way, questions will be answered.**_

 ** _Next Time: Weiss' recovery, the team ceremonies, The bots confrantation with Ozpin, an Explanation, Cinders discovery of the Autobots, and an announcement that will shock every student at Beacon Academy!_**

 ** _So till next time, SonicPrimus7986, signing off!_**

 ** _Ja-Ne!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**_Chapter 5: Aftermath (Part 5 of 6)_**

* * *

 _ **"Ooh, this is gunna be fun!"**_

 ** _-Bumblebee (Revenge of The Fallen: The Game)-_**

* * *

Weiss grunted in pain... she hurt all over, and she didn't know why. What happened to her? Why did she feel such pain in her back?... She felt a cushion of somesorts underneath her, possibly a mattress? All she could see right now, was darkness... just pitch, black, darkness...

She opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing that she saw was a bright white light... it hurt her eyes as she looked at it... her vision was somewhat blurred, she gently nudged her head to the left, her vision somewhat cleared up... she saw a small metal table with medical equipment and gauze. She heard the beeping of a monitor go off, she looked up and saw an I.V drip attached to her...

So that means she must be in a Hospital...

She looked over to her right and saw three figures, and she was surprised to see two figures that she knew. On the right side of her medical bed sat a snoring Ruby, possibly dreaming about cookies...

"Mmm... Cookies..." she snored out.

... Yep, definitely cookies... and the boy in yellow who had saved her life twice in one day. She could tell Bumblebee was worried, his hands were put together and his chin rested on top of the connected hands...

The third boy, wearing all red, looked exactly like Bumblebee, yet he had no helmet. His hairstyle looked exactly like Ruby's, but in a reverse of colors... Instead of having black hair with red tips, the boy had red hair with black tips... and a scar that ran down his left eye...

He was working on a small pistol, disassembling and re-assembling the mechanisms that were locked together...

If you looked closely, it almost looked like the three teens could be triplets...

Weiss smiled weakly, but happily...

"Bu-"

Bumblebee heard Weiss, barely able to register the mutter, but he still heard her... He dropped his hands, leaned forward, and looked at Weiss with worry... but relief at the same time...

"Bum-Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee smiled at Weiss happily.

"Hey Weiss... how're you feeling?"

Weiss tried to get up, but a jolt of pain shot through her and down her back. She grunted in pain and shut her left eye tight and gritted her teeth... Bumblebee gently eased her back down to the bed so she could rest. Weiss smiled again, and let out a small chuckle...

"My back hurts... and it hurts to move... but I'm alive..."

The boy in red scoffed.

"Yeah, if you call being slashed across the back and suffering from blood loss being 'alive'-"

Bumblebee turned his head away from Weiss and eyed the boy in red.

"Easy Cliffjumper... don't want anything happening to ya..."

Cliffjumper just rolled his eyes, he didn't really care what Bumblebee had to say... sure his brother might be his leader, but that doesn't mean he has to act like one of his soldiers.

"Whatever..."

Bumblebee shook his head before he looked back at Weiss...

"Just ignore my twin brother," Bumblebee looked back at Cliffjumper with a deadpanned look, "he can be a bit of an idiot-"

"Hey!"

Bumblebee ignored his brothers whine and looked back at Weiss with a worried look.

"-But really, you ok Weiss? You took a really nasty slash to the back..."

Weiss smiled at Bumblebeee weakly.

"Yeah... I'll be fine..."

Bumblebees worry melted away... he was happy Weiss was alive...

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Ruby jumped out of her seat, fully awake and surprised, and landed face first on the floor. Weiss, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper leaned over and peered at the downed Rose...

"Ow..."

Bumblebee looked away from Ruby, mentally taking a note that she can be startled easily, and walked over to the door. Cliffjumper leaned over his seat and eyed the door to Weiss' room curiously.

"Think it's the others Bro?"

Bumblebee looked over his shoulders and shrugged, not really expecting any company at the moment. He grabbed the knob, twisted it, and pulled the door inwards.

"Can I help you?"

Bumblebee saw two people, one male the other female. The male had gravity deifying grey hair, tan-pale skin, brown eyes with black glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and wore a black and green suit and undershirt. In his right hand was a coffe mug, in his left was a small tablet. He smiled at Bumblebee.

The woman looked to be in her late-20's to Mid-30's. She had blonde hair that wasn't tied up and held back in a small bun, her skin was fair but not as pale as Ruby's or Weiss', she wore a white dress shirt that showed of some of her cleavage and a black dress skirt. She had weird black-Purple in-lined cape that rested on her shoulders and went down her back.

Unlike the man, she seemed a bit hesitant about something... and the way she stared at Bumblebee unnerved him a bit... seriously, those Emerald Green eyes pierced into his soul and it creeped him out!

"Yes you can young man. Is this Miss Schnees Room?" Asked the man in a calm tone of voice.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yeah. She just woke up not to long ago, you know her?"

This time, the intimidating female of the two spoke. In a cool, yet stern voice she said:

"Yes we do."

Bumblebee raised a brow in confusion.

"How do you know her?"

The blonde Woman narrowed her eyes at Bumblebee... great, already the first day on a new world, again, and somebody already hates him...

"We're the Headmasters of Beacon Academy, I'm Glynda Goodwitch. The Headmistress of the Academy."

Bumblebees face turned from one of confusion to one of realization. These two were the Headmasters of the school, so that meant if the blonde was Glynda...

Bumblebee pointed a metal finger at the man of the two.

"So if she's Glynda... then that means you must be Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin chuckled at Bumblebees realization.

"Yes, I am," Ozpin handed Glynda his tablet and streatched his free hand out towards Bumblebee, "Professor Ozpin."

Bumblebee grabbed the mans hand and shook, "The names Bumblebee."

Bumblebee released the mans hand and stepped aside. Ozpin and Glynda nodded to the Young Autobot Soldier, and walked into the room.

Ozpin smiled at Weiss, relieved that one of his students was alright.

"Good morning, Miss Schnee."

Weiss looked towards Ozpin, and smiled.

"Good morning, Professor."

Ozpin walked over to the left side of Weiss's bed and knelt down to her level.

"How are you feeling? I reviewed the video feed and saw the injuries that were done to you."

Weiss' smile faltered a bit, this wasn't a good sign.

"Y-you did?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, and I must say, you and Miss Rose work quite well together. Good job, Miss Schnee."

Weiss felt a huge wave of relief wash over her.

"Thank you, Professor..."

Bumblebee walked back over to Weiss's bed-side and sat on the Hospital bed. Smiling as he looked at the young Schnee's tired face... Poor thing was exhausted, having to deal with all the stuff she's been out through... she deserved some time to rest.

"Alright Weiss, get some rest... your gunna need it if you want to go to this 'Team Ceremony' thing I keep hearing about."

Weiss smiled and nodded, she didn't argue, she didn't say she was fine to go. She just eased her body, closed her eyes, and said one thing before falling asleep.

"Ok Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee smiled as the girl fell asleep, he was happy she didn't argue about getting some rest... and Bumblebee couldn't help but look at how peaceful Weiss looked. Her chest rising and falling in steady strides as she breathed in and out...

 _'She's looks so... so at peace...'_

After Weiss fell asleep, silence quickly filled the room, creating an awkward air around the room and it's occupants.

Surprisingly, Cliffjumper broke the silence.

"Um... Why exactly are you two here anyways?" asked the red brute dumbly...

Leave it to Cliffjumper to ask a stupid question...

The Autobot knew he was stupid, he didn't deny it, he was more of a 'Shoot first ask later' kinda guy. It's what he did back on Cybertron. When he took an enemy Con into interrogation, he would always pull out his proton pistol and fire it at the captured cons foot. Because let's be honest...

You can't con a Decepticon...

Plus, when you have a hole in your foot, your like putty in his hands. So you become desperate to get away and spill everything you know...

It worked every time.

Ozpin looked at the Red-Brute with one brow raised in faux confusion... clearly they knew that he was up to something...

"Why do you ask Mr..."

"Cliffjumper, my name is Cliffjumper."

Ozpins eye was raised in real confusion... The name was, out of the ordinary... as far as he knew, there was no color associated with the name 'Cliff Jumper'.

"That is an interesting name..."

Cliffjumper grew more impatiant when Ozpin didn't answer his question.

"Yes it is, now I repeat my question. Why are you and Blondie over there here? Because I doubt that you didn't just come by to 'Check' on one of your students..."

Glynda looked at Cliffjumper and grunted, she already didn't like Bumblebees brother. Ozpin, however, had a different reaction... he was intrigued with the Boy-in-Reds accusation, it was obvious he had some experience with seeing the little things...

"Quite the observant one you are, Mr. Jumper-"

"It's just 'Cliffjumper', one word. And don't call me Mister, I hate formal names."

Ozpin was a little curious as to why the boy hated formalities, but he pushed the question to the back of his mind. He'll ask 'Cliffjumper' later.

"Ah, very well. As for the reason? Why, I'm here to talk to you and your friends."

Cliffjumper smirked internally, he knew something was off about Ozpin coming here!

Bumblebee raised a brow curiously at Ozpin, "Um... if you don't mind me asking professor, but why?"

Ozpin looked over at Bumblebee and smiled.

"Because I would like to speak with you and your team about what happened in the Emerald Forest..."

"Huh?" Bumblebee said in a smart tone of voice.

"What's there to talk about Ozzy?" said Cliffjumper.

Ozpin looked towards Ruby, who was playing with her precious Multi-Scyth, tinkering and improving any un-calibrated mechanisms, then towards Weiss, who had fallen asleep...

"I would rather speak to you and your other friends in private..."

Cliffjumper, though not as smart as his other comrades, knew what Ozpin meant. It was an important matter... but could he be trusted...? Bumblebee seemed to be going through Ozpins words in his own head and how the man said it... Bumblebee crossed his arms and put a thoughtful look on his face...

Cliffjumper looked over to his twin, curious as to what Bumblebee was thinking. It was clear as day, Bumblebees clearly knew why Ozpin wanted to talk to his team...

He wanted answers...

Bumlebee knew there was no other way out of the problem, so with a sigh and his mind made up, he looked towards Cliffjumper with a serious look.

"Cliffjumper, I want you to go find E and Star, tell them to meet Ozpin and I up in his office... we got some explaining to do..."

Cliffjumper looked baffled by Bumblebees desicion, but he still complied to the order none-the-less... he took off to where ShootingStar and Evac were to give them the news...

He didn't like where this wasn't going...

* * *

"So..." Ozpin said in his chair, though he was facing his window. In the reflection he saw Bumblebee standing behind him. The boys reflection showed Ozpin that he had his arms crossed, and a serious look in his eyes...

Instead of a 16 year old boy, Ozpin saw a soldier... one who was capable of destroying an ancient Creature of Grimm... this boy had experience...

But from where, he did not know...

Ozpin spun his chair around so he could face the young boy. His brown eyes locked on to the battle-hardened boy, showing he was curious... He tapped his pointer finger on his desk and brought up a hologram projection... It played every event piece-by-piece, or at least the ones concerning Bumblebee and his team. It replayed the events that transpired just a few hours ago... From Bumblebee and the rest of his squad arriving to Bumblebee meeting Ruby and Weiss, saving them...

And it showed him fighting and killing three Beowulfs, one of which being the Alpha, like it was nothing...

Bumblebee watched the video feed with zero interest, he was intrigued of how Ozpin recorded every moment upon Stinger Squads arrival...

But that wasn't why he was there...

Ozpin turned off the video and leaned back in his chair, putting on a thinking pose.

"How were you able to kill an Alpha Beowulf, which has killed for centuries and become stronger because of it... like it was nothing?"

Bumblebee eyed Ozpin.

"It's because I've faced worse situations that have... helped me improve my strength to where I could take a hit and still keep going..." Bumblebee hesitated.

Ozpin obviously heard Bumblebees hesitation and raised a brow in confusion.

"Mind if I ask what these 'situations' that helped you in your life?"

Bumblebee looked down, old memories resurfaced...

Jazz...

Ratchet...

Sam...

Everyone he knew, Que, The Wreckers, Wheelie, Brains... they were killed and taken away from him... Bumblebee lost his family... yet his ties and bonds to them were never cut...

Bumblebee clenched his fist tight, the metal scratched and crumpled under the pressure.

"It was my family... they were all slaughtered and left to rot in the Battlefields of War... those bonds I had with them made me who I am today... I owe so much to them..."

Ozpin smiled at the boy, clearly he knew a thing or two about loss and how to move on...

Bumblebee unclenched his fist and looked back at Ozpin...

"But I'd rather not talk about them... to much pain..."

Ozpin nodded in understanding and decided to move on.

"I understand Bumblebee... Loss can be a tough thing to go through... I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories..."

Bumblebee spoke low and calm.

"It's fine Professor... but I would like to move on..."

The headmaster nodded and resumed his questions...

"It is clear to me that you and your team are not from here," Ozpin projected the image of the Dimensional breach and the four lights falling over his desk, "So where did you come from..."

"..."

"That's classified..."

Ozpin nodded, clearly this boy wasn't ready to open up about where he or his team originally came from...

"Very well-"

He then handed Bumblebee a tablet that showed him his fight, specifically his weapons and abilities...

"What about these abilities? I find it interesting that your able to morph your own appendages into weapons... Do you mind if you demonstrate for me?"

Bumblebee nodded. He lifted his right arm up and it morphed into **Yellow fire** , then back again. He did the same with his left arm, only he activated _Thunders Fury_.

"Those two weapons that you just saw were my Primary and Melee-Combat Weapons. The cannon I call ' _ **Yellow Fire**_ ' and the axe is called ' _ **Thunders** **Fury**_ '."

Ozpin raised a brow at the mention of 'Primary' Weapon.

"Do you mean you can access more than those two weapons?"

Bumblebee nodded, "Yes. My Brother, Cliffjumper, has the same abilities as I do, but instead of an axe, he wields a small sword called ' _ **Hell** - **fire**_ ' and a cannon he calls ' ** _Head_ **_**Buster**_ '. Cliffjumper is crazy strong too, he can also take a hit and keep going, but unlike me, he thinks with his muscles more than his head. He managed to truck his way through a huge battalion of enemy troops with minimal to no damage... you do not want to be on the reciving end of his attacks."

Ozpin leaned forward and placed his elbows on top of his desk, his hands placed underneath his chin...

This was interesting information...

"What of the other two?"

"My friend Evac uses a multi-scoped Sniper Rifle called ' _ **Hawk-Eye**_ ' and two twin High-Caliber pistols he dubbed ' _ **High**_ - _ **Flyer**_ ' and ' ** _First_** - _ **Aid**_ '. He's really good with those damn pistols, and an even better shot with that rifle of his. He's well experienced in hand-to-hand Combat, but is lacking in brute force. He makes up for his missing strength by using his speed and quick-shots to knock enemy opponents back."

Ozpins intrigue and interest in Bumblebees team rised even more.

 _'So far it sounds like this boy has a tactical Black-Ops squad... He's got the Heavy-Hitter, the Eyes in the sky, and the leader who guides is him... all he's missing is a tactician...'_

"What about the last member of your squad? Surely he must bring something to the table if he can fight?"

Bumblebee nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Star and I go way back... we've been through Hell and back together. I can't remember one day where he didn't have my back. He's one hell of a strategist too, he could outmaneuver the smartest of enemy's in two moves or less. He also wields a double bladed sword that transforms into a gun. It's a very ancient sword where I come from, so to be able to wield one of his caliber is an extreme honor. He christened the sword mode ' _ **Knights**_ **_Dream_** ' and the gun mode ' _ **Spitfire**_ ', both hurt like crap though if you get hit..."

Ozpins suspicions were only confirmed when he heard

 _"Hmm... this boy really HAS put together a Black OPS Squad... and they're already experienced in the battlefield as well, none more so than Bumblebee here... and he only has more potential to improve even more... I've made up my mind, so the Council can complain all they want. This could be the key to achieving peace...'_

"Bumblebee?" asked Ozpin

Bumblebee looked at Ozpin with a raised brow, but his attention was quickly pulled away when the Elevator Door to his Office 'DINGED', signaling that the others arrived. The door opened, and in came the other three members of Stinger Squad. The three teens walked over to their leader.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Evac.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes Evac."

"Why?" asked ShootingStar.

Ozpin looked at each teen, and he couldn't help but smile... He saw battle-hardened teens, ready for anything...

"Because your leader has told me that you each posses a unique set of skills-"

Cliffjumper cut off Ozpin by inputting his own thoughts... and being the smart and wise Autobot he is, he knew just what to say.

"Damn right we do-OW!"

And Cliffjumper was silenced by a fist hitting the back of his head, courtesy of ShootingStar.

"Shut up Red!"

"Bite me!"

"Ahem..." Ozpin said, hoping to get back on topic.

All eyes reverted to Ozpin. Seeing as the Headmaster gained the four soldier's attention, he continued what he was saying.

"-As I was saying, each of you possesses a unique set of skills that are hard to come by in Hunters and Huntresses these days..."

Cliffjumper looked at the Headmaster with narrowed eyes and a pout-lip, "What are you getting at gramps?"

Evac looked at Cliffjumper, then over to ShootingStar, whom was mouthing the words 'It's your turn', then back to Cliffjumper. He quickly reared his fist back and slammed it into Cliffjumpers head, sending the twin brother of Bumblebee into a make-out session with the floor, and not in a good way.

"Thank you Evac." said Bumblebee

"Ugghhhhhhnnnn..." Cliffjumper said as his body let of smoke... weird...

Evac smirked happily and gave a mock salute to his Squad Leader

"No prob Boss!" Evac dropped the salut and returned his attention to Ozpin, "Please continue."

"As I was saying, here at Beacon Academy, we train only the finest Hunters and Huntresses in training. You see, our students are the finest in their ranks and have passed the Enterence Exams with flying colors. They're tomorrows generation of Hunters and Huntresses, they're the protectors of Remnant."

"Ok, that's good to know Oz..." said ShootingStar

"Yeah, that's interesting that your training the Warriors of Tomorrow..." Evac continued.

"But what does that have to with us?" and Bumblebee finished.

Ozpin reached for his mug of joe, took a sip, and made a swirling motion with his hand.

"You see, right now we are in a time of peace that has lasted for little more than a century..."

Bumblebee was confused, a time of peace? Don't get him wrong, he was all for it... but something tipped him off...

"Your worried that the peace will come to a sudden stop..."

Ozpin nodded. He knew it was just a gut feeling, but something was coming... and he needed to be prepared...

They _all_ needed to be ready for the coming storm...

"Sadly, you are correct Bumblebee... I fear that our time of Peace is somewhat drawing to a close... and with everything that's been going on as of lately, it's only confirmed my fear all the more..."

Bumblebee subconsciously clenched his fist tight... this was starting to sound all to familiar... History was repeating itself...

The time of peace...

Power Hungry tyrants bent on destruction rises...

War wages...

Death ensues...

Home is lost...

It was starting to sound like the same predicament Cybertron was in... and now it's starting all over again...

And on Cybertron... it all started with the recruitment process...

"But what does that have to do with us? I'm still a little lost Oz..." said ShootingStar

Bumblebee looked over at ShootingStar, having realized what Ozpin was trying to say...

"He's asking for our help, SS."

ShootingStar looked at Bumblebee with a confused look and let out an intelligent "Eh?"

Evac put a hand to his chin and started thinking...

"Well... Professor Ozpin does have a point, those creatures that we fought in the... Emerald Forest? That's what you called it?"

Ozpin nodded, and Evac continued

"Were extremely powerful... it was almost like fighting Darkness in it's truest form... and if what we know so far is correct..."

"Then there's a whole army of those 'Grimm' creatures around the world... and the Hunters and Huntresses are gunna need all the help they can get..." said Star finally realizing what he meant...

War was coming...

"And if the Hunters and Huntresses aren't prepared, then it's gunna be one Bloody, bloody blood bath..." Bumblebee concluded...

Ozpin looked away from the window and towards the four teens...

"You are correct Bumblebee... So, that is why I'm going to ask you this question..."

Ozpin stood up from his seat, walked to the front of his desk, and faced the four teens...

"Bumblebee, Evac, ShootingStar..."

Cliffjumper groaned and stood up, his eyes spiraled and he held his head in pain. A dopey grin was placed across his lips.

"and Cliffjumper... As a representative of Remnant, and as the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, I offer you an open invitation for you four to our school to train and become full-fledged Hunters of Remnant... do you four accept?"

The four looked at each other, part from Cliffjumper, who just stood there shakily, then back to Ozpin.

Bumblebee spoke first

"We accept Ozpin..."

Followed by Star.

"War's coming, and your gunna need all the help you can get..."

Evac spoke next, his face held the same fox-grin just like Bumblebees and winked, only instead of giving a thumbs up, ben gave two peace-signs.

"And lucky for you, you've got four super awesome Bad-Ass Soldiers who know a thing or two that are going to your schoo!"

It was at that moment Cliffjumper snapped out of his stuper on the word 'school' and immediately panicked.

"Wait! What was that about school?! Bumblebee, what have you gotten me into now!?"

Ozpin smiled at the four teens... maybe now there was a chance that the peace will survive...

"But we have a few standards and ground-rules for Stinger Squad that we would like to discuss..." spoke Bumblebee.

Ozpin raised a brow in confusion, but nodded and complied.

"Ok, first and by far _the_ most important thing. No one is to know that we are from another world, the reason being that we've had some experience with hiding in plain sight and nearly getting killed because of it... We really don't need another 'Fox-Hunt' for us..." said Bumblebee.

"And if we do tell anyone, it will only be those who have gained our trust. I really don't trust you Ozzy, but if Bumblebee here trusts you then it's for a good reason... not even that Blonde assistant of yours can know... this is a Top A-Ranked Classified Secret..." ShootingStar added on...

The Headmaster raised a brow at the young boy in yellow, confused about why he said 'another Fox Hunt...

A question for another time...

"No need to worry Bumblebee, your secret is safe. But I must warn you, Glynda can be very... persistent when I keep secrets from her... and that is a rare commodity in itself."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Good... Secondly, we would like our own training grounds to practice our skills and Drives. This is for a good reason too, our powers, mainly Cliff and I, can get a little distructive. And if at all possible, we would like our own living quarters, but if they're all filled then we don't mind sharing one." Bumblebee continued.

Ozpin nodded his head, "Done."

"And finally... No uniforms, please..."

Ozpins brows rose into confusion, "May I ask why?"

ShootingStar nodded.

"It's because we need breathable cloths to fight in, now a school this maybe, but you never know when an enemy might launch a counter or straightforward attack so you have to be ready at a moments notice."

Ozpin sighed, he was willing to do it... but it was gunna take a lot of paperwork and pulling strings to get those four boys out of the dreaded uniform...

He was gunna need a lot of coffee tonight...

"Very well... is that all?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment, contemplating if ben forgot any important details about the agreement...

He saw no detail out of place and shook his head.

"No sir, that's it."

Ozpin nodded in contempt.

"Very well. The team Ceremony will be postponed for a few days. This will give me enough time to finish the necessary documents for the arrangements and prepare to introduce you four to the students."

Bumblebee smiled at Ozpin, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Bumblebee, now take your team back to the Medical Wing and check on Miss Schnees recovery status..."

Bumblebee nodded and walked over to the Elevator, the other Autobots in tow behind him. They all piled in and looked at Ozpin with a smile...

"See ya in a few days Headmaster Ozpin."

The Elevator door closed, and the four made their way back to The Beacon Medical Wing...

* * *

 _To be_ _continued..._

 _ **WHAT'S THIS!? Two chapters in one week! HOW CRAZY IS THAT!?**_

 _ **Nah it's not crazy, I just wanted to do Ann Aftermath' chapter for Bumblebee and the other Bots... and also say sorry for making you guys wait like two months... by the way, it's not a filler chapter, it's setting everything up for the next few chapters...**_

 _ **Its also important that I had Ozpin interact with Bumblebee first, since he's the leader of the Autobots and Stinger Squad. And don't worry, Bumblebee will be more open about his life awning a Cybertronian later on in the story... and trust me, when Teams RWBY and JNPR find out... well, lets just say it's gunna rock their world...**_

 ** _Also, I saw a review saying I should put Grimlock in... I might, but I'm not quite sure of HOW I'm gunna be able to do that... but I'm sure I'll come up with something... but in the mean time, until I do figure out a way to bring the Dinobot-King to Remnant, Grim's still on Earth... maybe eating a giant tree... or something..._**

 ** _ANYWAYS! I hoped you guys enjoyed! Let's see if I can't get the next few chapters of the story up later in the week..._**

 ** _Next Time: Accomidations and shared quarters, The Team Ceremony, and Beacon Academy's newest Hunters-in-Training are revealed to the students!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Ja-Ne!_**


	7. Chapter 6: The Team Ceremony!

_**Chapter 6: The Team Ceremony! Enter: Cinder Falls! (Part 6 of 6)**_

 _ **(Edited: 4/5/18)**_

* * *

 _ **"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Lets Get to It!"**_

- _ **Bumblebee**_ -

* * *

 _Three. days._

Three long, miserable, and mentally exhausting days of Paperwork and annoying Council members riding on his back about admitting the four 'newest' recruits to Beacon Academy. Ozpins Desk was littered with files and papers, all of which concerned the four Autobot's 'Pre-Requests' and their admittance into his school. Off to the side were ten empty coffee mugs...

The Headmaster has been awake during those 72 hours with little-to-no sleep...

Yet, on the outside, Ozpin looked perfectly fine. On the inside though he was screaming in agony, yearning and wanting to sleep.

He grabbed the last document, and joy swelled inside of him. He only had one more document to sign, then he could get some rest and, hopefully, be awake to address the newly formed teams and the newest recruits of Beacon Academy...

So with a grab of his pen, he wrote his signature and placed the last piece of paper on top of the pile of admission and request forms...

He leaned back and eased his body into his chair, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh of relief...

 _("Professor Ozpin?")_ Glyndas voice said through the Office Intercom.

Ozpin leant forward and tapped his Holo-Desk, a picture of Glynda popped up.

"Yes Glynda?" Ozpin asked, desperately fighting to stay awake.

 _("It's time to get ready for the ceremony...")_

Ozpin recoiled back in his chair a bit to hard and crashed to the floor at the mention of 'Getting Ready for the Ceremony'...

Glynda heard the crash and took on a concerned voice _, ("What was that?")_

"Nothing Glynda... I'll be down in a moment..."

And with that, Glynda silenced the Intercom and hung up. No sleep for the poor Headmaster...

* * *

Bumblebee sat in one of the chairs next to Weiss's bedside, sleeping as if he was a fresh new-born sparkling. The morning rays from the sun shone through the window blinds, illuminating the room with its heavenly rays. One stray beam streaked across the young sleeping face of the Autobot soldiers. Metal-azure eyes fluttered open slowly, his consciousness and mind slowly booting up.

The young Autobot let out a yawn as he stretched his arms outwards -the metal gears in his cybernetic appendages clanking and cracking back into place as he did so. He smacked his dry mouth and clicked his tongue. He looked over to his right and saw a small bag, inside the bag was Weiss' now repaired cloths...

Bumblebee was surprised that he knew how to sow. Add the fact that he's never sown in his life, his surprise grew when he actually did a good job. The slash marks were hardly visible, and the only way for someone to see them was if they got up _really_ close.

The young Autobot looked away from the bag and towards Weiss' sleeping form. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the young Schnee looked...

It was entrancing.

Weiss was faced towards Bumblebee, one pale hand placed underneath her pillow and the other on the mattress. The blankets that covered her outlined her body...

Bumblebees cheeks dusted a light, rosey pink as his eyes wondered over the young Schnees form. He wondered if this is how Sam felt whenever Mikayla was around him...

Stupid teenage hormones...

But why was Bumblebee still in Weiss' medical room? Well, after Stinger Squads little chat with Ozpin a few days prior, Bumblebee decided to head back to Weiss' room and keep an eye on her if anything changed in her condition.

So far, nothing but a great recovery was occurring.

Bumblebee, after checking the time, decided that it was time to wake the young Heiress up. Reaching over, Bumblebee gently placed his metal servo on the sleeping snow-queens shoulder, and gave her a little shake.

"Hey, Weiss." Bumblebee spoke softly.

Weiss merely groaned, her brows scrunching up in displeasure. Bumblebee let out a little chuckle, as this reminded him of a mother waking her son up early for school...

Or how Judie and Ron, occasionally even himself, tried and failed many times at waking Sam up... Geez, the kid was a heavy sleeper...

A small smile crossed his face as he shook her again.

"Hey, Weiss, time to wake up~" Bumblebee said in a small sing-song voice.

This time, Bumblebee got the reaction he was looking for. Weiss let a little smile cross her face as she opened her eyes, her lashes slowly fluttering in a mesmerizing way. Once Bumblebee saw those little ice-blues, he couldn't help but let loose a large smile.

"Morning Ice-Queen!" Bumblebee greeted happily.

Weiss, ignoring the name-jab as she was still waking up, greeted in kind. She sat up slightly, her small smile still etched onto her heart shaped face.

"Good morning Bumblebee."

The young soldiers smile didn't waver, "You excited about today?"

Weiss nodded her head, her small smile grew slightly.

The young 'Bot didn't say anything about Stinger Squads little... talk... with Ozpin from a few days ago when he was around the other soon-to-be students. Mainly due to it being kept a secret (under the orders of Ozpin and a begrudgingly agreeing Glenda), and being the soldiers that they were, obliged to the command without hesitation...

That, and the Autobots wanted to keep the announcement a surprise. They couldn't help but wait to see their newest friends looks of shock when the address was given...

"You'll be there, right?" asked Weiss curiously.

Bumblebee nodded happily, keeping his humble and kind smile up. Though, deep down, he couldn't help but smirk smugly as he knew what was to come.

 _'You have no idea Weiss... It's gunna be awesome seeing the looks on your guys's faces!'_

"Of course, and so will the others."

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Both Bumblebee and Weiss looked to the door, both having matching looks of confusion before looking back at one another.

"You expecting anyone?" Bumblebee asked, though as Weiss shook her head side to side, it appeared she wasn't expecting company.

"You?" Weiss asked.

"Nope!" Bumblebee said, popping the 'p' for added effect.

The knocking continued, louder then the last time, and was soon followed by a familiar voice.

"Yo Bee! You in there?" shouted ShootingStar on the other side of the door.

Bumblebee stood up from his little seat, stretching his stiff back. After hearing a loud 'pop', Bumblebee let out a satisfied groan and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Bumblebee?" Weiss asked, gaining the soldiers attention right as he was about to open the door.

He looked over his shoulder with a brow arched up,"Yeah?"

"Who's at the door?"

"It's just one of my teammates," Bumblebee said, "maybe he's just stopping by. Dropping off some supplies or something."

Weiss gave no verbal response. She simply said 'oh', before nodding in acceptance.

"Hey! Seriously," shouted an impatient Star, "I am not getting any younger out here! So open the ding-dang door!"

With that, Bumblebee opened the door and greeted his best friend.

"What's up Star?"

The young, yellow bug-themed soldier peaked his head out of the doors metal white frame, looking left and right. A curious look crossed the young boys face as he wondered where his other two charges were.

Bumblebee looked back at ShootingStar with a quirked brow of confusion.

"Hey, Star. Where's 'Cliff and 'E? I thought they were still with you?"

ShootingStar crossed his arms and shrugged, "Don't know. They said somethin' 'bout meeting up with two girls. One with red-black hair and another with orange hair that they met from a few days ago."

 _'Oh... Yeah guess that makes sense.'_ Bumblebee thought, mentally taking note to keep his opt- _eyes_ open for girls with those descriptions... though, he was fairly sure who the girl with the red-black hair was.

"Oh, ok... but... Why are you here?" asked Bumbelebee curiously.

ShootingStar dropped his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Can I come in?"

Bumblebee nodded, stepping to the side as ben allowed his comrade entrance. After he entered into the room, Bumblebee shut the door and quickly walked to the door of Weiss' hospital bed; taking up a seat at the foot of said of bed.

"... Soooo," ShootingStar started longing to the snow-queen in the bed, "this the girl that's you saved?"

Bumblebee nodded, as Weiss blushed a nice shade of red. She sputtered as she tried to rebound the statement.

"I-I didn't need any saving! I was doing just fine!" she said, denying the truth.

Bumblebee threw her an amused little smirk with squinted eyes, " _Suuuuure_. You _totally_ had the situation all under control before I showed up."

Oh, the sarcasm that rolled off his tongue with the words came way to easy...

At that, Weiss huffed and turned her head away, crossing her arms over her chest feeling annoyed.

Bumblebee chuckled at the Heiress before looking back to the other Autobot, the smirk still on his face. "She's a bit of a spitfire, my friend."

The Heiress' looked back at Bumblebee before sticking her tongue out in a childish manner, making both Autobots chuckle.

"She certainly appears that way," The luitennant walked over to the left side, smiling as he took his right hand out of his pocket.

"Names ShootingStar, though most people just call me Star. Nice ta meet ya."

The Heiress looked at the hand, then to the Autobot that it belonged to, still holding a strong look of annoyance. Though as she looked back, her annoying features melted away, her smile coming back over her lips.

"Weiss," she said as she grabbed the boys hand and shook, "Weiss Schnee."

The two released their grip as Bumblebee coughed lightly. "Well, now that we're introduced, I believe that there was something you were gunna tell me Star?"

ShootingStar looked at Bumblebee with a dull gaze, and said, "It's almost time for the Ceremony."

Bumblebee took on a look of surprise, his entire body freezing at the news. That wasn't right! The ceremony wasn't for another few hours! What the frag happened to the later time?!

"Already? I thought it was going to be held later on?"

"It was," said ShootingStar not noticing Bumblebees shoulder sag an inch, "though Ozpin decided to change the time of the ceremony-"

Bumblebees shoulders slumped another inch.

"-which means it's in one hour from now."

Then another inch.

"... oh, and that those who don't make it into the auditorium on time aren't allowed in, and miss any rights to participate in the ceremony."

Bumblebee sat completely still at the news...

 _'WHAT THE HELL IS OZ THINKING!?'_

Like lightning, Bumblebee hopped from the foot of the bed and was at Weiss's bedside in an instant. The young Autobot started panicking in a comical manner, flailing his arms up and down like a maniac.

"WEISS GET READY!"

Weiss looked at Bumblebee with a quirked brow, she gingerly sat up and grunted. She might've healed quickly thanks to her Aura, but the pain was still present. The blankets that covered her fell slightly, revealing her green and blue hospital gown. Her hair was let down, so it freely went down her back, easily covering up the stitching and Gauze that covered up the flesh wound.

"Why? I thought the Ceremony was later on in the day?"

"It _was_ gunna be."

"Was?" asked Weiss.

ShootingStar nodded and grunted in annoyance.

"Yes, it _was_ supposed to be held later on today between 3:00 and 5:00 in the afternoon. Now, your Headmaster has seen it fit to change that time allotment to 10:00 in the morning-"

ShootingStar then pointed behind himself and towards a clock on the wall that read the time '9:05'.

"-which means you've only got one hour to change into your attire... so I suggest you hurry..."

Weiss' eyes widened in shock, she only had one hour to get ready before the ceremony! How was she going to be able to get ready and make it in time?!

"Are you _serious_!? I only have one _hour_!?"

The young Autobot Lieutenant nodded.

Now it was Weiss' turn to start panicking... this... was going to be a problem. The young Schnee lifted her hands to her head and grabbed the white hair on her head.

"This is _bad_! This is so very, _very_ bad! There is absolutely _no_ _way_ I can get ready and be at the Ceremony in time!"

She halted her panicking when an idea popped into her head, although it was a fairly stupid one, it was an idea nonetheless... plus it was the only one she could come up with. Weiss looked over at Bumblebee and blushed madly.

Winter was going to kill her if she ever found out about this...

But what was she to do!? Her back still hurt from the Beowolf attacks, which would definitely leave a scar, and it hurt to walk! So she had no choice...

Well, not that she minded the idea but she was still embarrassed about it...

"Why in the name of _Primus_ would that bastard Ozpin pull something like this!?" shouted a still panicking, now angry, Bumblebee.

ShootingStar looked at his long time friend and shrugged.

"I dunna. Maybe he was tired and wanted to get the ceremony over with? I mean, we _did_ give him a ton of requests, which means he must have received mountains of paperwork and request-forms..."

"YOUR NOT HELPING! THATS ONLY MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT PUTTING OZPIN THROUGH THAT!" shouted Bumblebee with a comical angry face.

"Um... Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee stopped his rant and froze for a second. Both he and ShootingStar looked at a red-as-a Strawberry Weiss. The young Autobot-Leader quirked a brow in confusion, mainly because he was trying to figure out why Weiss' pale skin was now a healthy shade of hot-pink...

"Um... yeah Weiss?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"I... I have an idea that might get us there in time for the ceremony..."

Weiss couldn't look into the boys blue eyes, she was to embarrassed of her idea.

"Though, it's not a very good one..."

Bumblebee smiled, maybe both he and Weiss could still make it in time...

"Great! What is it?"

Weiss motioned Bumblebee to lean down, and he did. She leaned up a little so the boy-in-yellow could hear her. She moved her right hand up to her mouth and over Bumblebee's Audio-Receptor and whispered...

Bumblebees brows shot up into his forehead and eyes widened. His cheeks turned a light red. After she finished, Bumblebee bent back up and faced Weiss... though the young Schnees eyes didn't meet with Bumblebee's own azure-metal ones...

"A-are you sure?" asked Bumblebee nervously.

This was not a good idea...

Weiss gently nodded her head but refused to look into Bumblebees eyes, she was still far to embarrassed about her plan.

ShootingStar raised a brow in confusion, he had no idea what was going on.

"Well? What's the plan?"

Bumblebees neck turned to ShootingStar so fast that he thought husband leader broke something. Though he was more intrigued by the stare he was getting from the Bot-in-Yellow. He saw an array of emotions.

Shock, surprise, uneasiness, embarrassment, and...

Joy?

That was a weird one...

"Star, go find Cliff and E in the Auditorium. No doubt their there already doing Primus-knows-what. Weiss and I will meet you and the others there."

ShootingStar nodded and walked over to the door. He was about to step out with his hand already on the Hospital door when realization hit him... those emotions that we're displayed in his friends eyes were all to familiar.

He shook his head a little and chuckled in amusement...

"Well, Romeo you struck again..."

Bumblebee took on a nervous expression, the blush on his face changed to a deep crimson, as did the same thing happen to Weiss' face. He quickly snapped, trying to get rid of his pesky Teammate so he could get this plan over with...

Why did things like this always happen to him?

"JUST GO BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO 5000 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!"

ShootingStars smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"I'm gone already!"

And with that, he left to go meet up with Cliffjumper and Evac...

As soon as ShootingStar was gone, Bumblebee quickly ran over to the door and shut it.

"Why does this happen to me?" Bumblebee muttered.

He turned around and walked back towards Weiss, and while his cheeks somewhat toned down, a noticeable pink was still there...

He reached over and grabbed the bag holding Weiss' repaired cloths, he slung it over his shoulder, and faced Weiss.

"Alright Weiss, lets get you ready..."

Bumblebee moved the covers away, knelt down, and gently slipped his left arm underneath Weiss' back making sure he didn't touch the gauze that protected Weiss' stitches, and his right arm underneath her legs.

"Up we go..."

He gently picked her up and held her bridal style. He turned around and started walking towards the Bathroom/Changing room... Using all the skill he could muster, he tilted back and raised his right leg, and gently pressed his right foot against the slider door with his sneaker. He slid the door open and entered the changing room/bathroom...

It was a white room, fairly sized and simple in color, and had the necessities of any other bathroom. It had a sink, a toilet, and a shower with curtains. It also had a small changing room for patients to change...

Weiss' blush started heating up, giving her usual white-as-snow complexion now turned red a glowing affect...

Bumblebee sighed heavily...

"Lets get this over with..."

And with that, he shut the door tight...

Why was he the one who had to get Weiss ready?...

 _/-_ ** _(Time-skip: 40 Minutes Later...)-/_**

Bumblebee walked out of the changing room with a huge Crimson-Blush painting his cheeks with Weiss being held in Bumblebees arms bridal-style and dressed in her usual attire. Her hair was pulled back into her signature off-centered pony-tail, and she was freshly bathed and cleansed of any muck or dirt that stuck to her body during her recovery...

She too blushed madely...

The young Autobot looked down at Weiss and his blush seemed to glow...

"I'm not doing that again..."

He looked away from Weiss and at the clock... it read '9:45'... he smiled.

"Good, there's still time..."

Weiss looked at Bumblebee curiously. There was no way that the two of them could arrive in time before her, and to an extent, his name was called for the teams.

"What do you mean? The Auditorium is on the other side of the school! It will take forever to get there with the problem we're in!" Weiss whined.

Beacon was a really, really LARGE school. Since they were in the medical wing of the school, which was ALL the way on the opposite side of the school, it would take more than an hour to get over there... and there was no way Bumblebee would be able to carry her and make it to the Auditorium in time...

Thats when she saw Bumblebees smirk.

"Well-"

Bumblebees eyes started glowing neon blue, channeling the Energon and allowing the Cybertronian life-blood to course through his body.

"-who said we we're going to walk?"

Weiss quirked her brow in confusion, but before she could question the Young boy, the pair suddenly disappeared from the room in a bolt of yellow and white. The two making there way to the Ceremony...

* * *

The Auditorium was filled to the brim with the newest first years of Beacon Academy, all of them were excited about the formation of teams...

Ozpin was not...

After he got the call from Glynda saying the Ceremony was about to start, he immediately received a call from The Four Kingdoms Council... and they had some... colorful opinions, regarding the four newest editions to The Hunters Ranks...

He did not care what the council thought.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrash, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark..." Ozpin called out on the stage.

But besides Ozpin's troubled morning, it seemed that the other members of Stinger Squad got along pretty well with the other teens they had met a few days prior to their arrival.

Cliffjumper instantly found a friend in two girls, one with orange hair and a crazy brawling attitude... and a weird eating addiction for pancakes and another weird passion for 'breaking legs' as she so delicately put it, named Nora Valkyrie, and one of the pursuers that he and the other members of Stinger Squad encountered.

A blonde bombshell of a beauty, named Yang Xio Long, whom he instantly liked. And she is awesome! I mean, it's not everyday you meet a completely hot blonde who is a skilled and rambunctious fighter!

ShootingStar instantly took a liking to the red haired 'Invincible Girl', Pyrrha Nikos. After the Autobot Soldier met the young Spartan-like teen, he immediately started talking about weapons, specifically Close-Combat swords and long-range firearms. Though, the one teen that ShootingStar had trouble getting acquainted with was the black haired, bow wearing, teen named Blake Bellodonna... she seemed distant from the three Autobots, almost like she wanted to do nothing with them. ShootingStar understood though.

I mean, he DID manage to pin her to the ground when Blake and that blonde girl tried ambushing him and his teammates.

Speaking of the three young Autobots, they were currently sitting in the stands. Cliffjumper sat with Yang, both talking about different fighting styles and combatical tactics. Yang didn't really care about the tactical stuff, but she was intrigued when Cliffjumper mentioned a fighting style he called 'Metalikotta'.

"What's that?" asked Yang curiously.

Cliffjumper smirked at the question.

"It's a pretty well known form of Martial Arts where I'm from. It combines both physical combat and sword fighting, it's pretty awesome!"

While the two brawlers talked, Evac had his own conversation with Ruby. The two Snipers were ogling over the others weapons. Evac asked if he could examine the young girls weapon. Ruby was a little hesitant at first, but like a fish to a hook-covered-in-bait, Evac reeled her in by promising that she could look at his beloved High Caliber Pistols and Multi-Scoped sniper rifle. Evac smiled as he ran his finger across the collapsed form of ' _ **Crescent**_ **_Rose_** '.

"This is a pretty impressive weapon Ruby. Being able to combine two powerful, yet extremely difficult weapons to handle into one deadly and awesome piece of art!"

"Thanks!" Ruby said with a smile

The young Rose lifted ' _ **Hawk**_ - _ **eye**_ ' up to her shoulder and peered through the sights. She switched through the different scope-modes, starting from night-vision and ending on Evac's personal favorite scope setting called ' _Trans_ - _Scan_ '. It was Evacs favorite because, whenever he was on an espionage-attack mission, he could switch to this scope-mode and scan the enemies for weak, if not fatal, points in the body.

"Your sniper rifle is really cool, too! I mean, all those different scope modes are perfect for an espionage-assassination mission!"

Evad smiled and chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe."

A round of applause reverberated around the Auditorium as Ozpin christened the new Team CRDL, pronounced Cardinal. The four boys smirked smugly as they walked off the stage and back towards their seats.

Ozpin looked in the stands, a feeling of confusion rose in him as he quirked a brow. Two students, well, one student and one seasoned soldier, were missing.

He called out the next names.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren..."

The four teens stood from their seats and made their way to the stage. Ozpin eyed the four teens, seeing the potential in all of them. Especially one Jaune Arc.

He knew the boy faked his transcripts, but he saw the potential in him.

"You four have collected the White Rook pieces... so, from this day onwards, you will be known as Team JNPR-"

Ozpin looked back at Jaune, he smiled at the young blonde.

"-led by Jaune Arc..."

Jaune looked at Ozpin wit a shocked expression, he pointed his index finger to his white chest-plate.

"M-me?"

Ozpin nodded happily, "Congratulations."

Pyrrha smiled at the still shell-shocked Jaune and lightly punched the blondes arm... Jaune fell to the ground, much to the surprise of Pyrrha. She didn't even punch the boy that hard.

As the newly named Team JNPR, pronounced Juniper, walked off the stage with a still shocked Jaune slung over Ren's shoulders, Ozpin worried that Bumblebee and Weiss might not make it in time...

Ozpin eyed the stands, directly looking at ShootingStar with a questioning gaze that said 'where are they?'

The young Autobot Lieutenant shrugged at the gaze, clearly not sure of where his friend and the Schnee were. He looked over to the doors enterence and eyed it nervously...

"Where the Hell are they?" ShootingStar spoke in a whisper tone.

Ozpin, knowing that he had no time to wait, no matter how much he wanted to by time for his two newest students, cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

The show must go on...

"Now for our last team... Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Bellodonna, and Yang Xio Long."

ShootingStar and Cliffjumper looked at each other with a comically worried look on their faces.

 _"WHERE'S BUMBLEBEE AND WEISS!?"_

* * *

"WOOOHOOOOO!" Shouted Bumblebee as he ran through the halls of Beacon.

Bee loved going into overdrive mode, it was one of the best ways he could power up while conserving energy at the same time... he loved the feel of the energy boost that it granted him...

Weiss, however, did not enjoy Bumblebees 'Energy' boost.

"BUMBLEBEE! SLOW DOWN!" shouted Weiss as her grip tightened tightened around Bumblebees neck, hoping that she applied enough force.

Bumblebee ignored Weiss' cries and kept running at speeds only Ruby was capable of. He weaved through 2nd through 4th year Beacon students, blowing right past them and knocking the students flat on their backs. One of the students, a 2nd year with brown hair and gold rimmed sunglasses, wearing a brown beret on her head and the standard Beacon uniform for girls, quickly regained her bearings and looked in the direction the yellow speed-demon went.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! THIS ISN'T A RACE TRACK, YA KNOW!" shouted the 2nd year student.

Bumblebee looked behind him with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry! But I gotta hurry!" Bumblebee shouted back...

 _'Slag, this gunna come back to bite me in the-'_

* * *

Ruby handed back Evacs, in her opinion, insanely awesome guns in exchange for her beloved death-scyth and stood up from her seat. Ruby, along with her sister Yang and her partner Blake, made there way down the steps and towards the stage.

Thats when Evac realized Bumblebee and Weiss weren't here! He locked left and right, frantically searching for even a glint of his leaders presence along with the Schnees...

Nothing...

"Oh no!" the young Autobot sniper silently shouted.

* * *

"OH YEAH!"

Bumblebee was nearly there, he was half-way to his destination.

 _'Almost there!'_

He rounded a sharp corner of the hallway, skidding slightly from the force. Dust kicked up from the ground as Bumblebee created a skid-mark with his own sneakers, much like a tire does when it comes to a sudden stop. He looked forward, smirked, chuckled, and in a burst of speed, resumed his fast-tracked paced running towards the Auditorium.

He ran through the front enterance of the school, skidded into a right turn, and ran straight towards the Outdoor Plaza...

"We're almost there Weiss!"

Weiss didn't respond, the only recognition she gave the young Autobot warrior was her pulling tighter into his body.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked up the steps to the stage. All of them smiled, knowing that today was the day they've waited for...

Today they would be one step closer to becoming Huntresses...

Although it wasn't all smiles and happy feelings in the stands. Cliffjumper, Evac, and ShootingStar were sweating like crazy, their faces all showed worry and angst. This... this wasn't the day they've wanted... not by a long shot.

It only got worse when Ozpin turned his head towards their direction and narrowed his sights on the three Autobots, they could tell Ozpin was growing tired of waiting...

All three Autobots gulped in sync...

This always happened to them...

* * *

Bumblebee was only a mere few hundred yards away from the Auditorium gates, and when he saw it a wide smile crossed his face. As he drew closer to the tall, grand and majestically designed gates, he quickly reliazed something...

He didn't have enough time to come to a complete stop.

He looked down at Weiss with a serious look though she didn't look back, mainly because Weiss' head was buried in his chest.

"Hang on Weiss!"

Weiss complied, and somehow, even though she held onto our favorite Yellow-Metal Head as tightly as she could, held on even tighter...

Bumblebee had no choice, he was gunna have to make an enterance...

Not that he minded though.

So with a quick turn of his body, a bend of the knees, and a powerful push of Energon fueled adrenaline, Bumblebee launched himself of the ground and 30 feet into the air. Successfully jumping over the Gate... His helmet glinting in the sunlight...

The glint from Bumblebee's shining helmet caught the attention of Ozpin, Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

 _'So he's finally here...'_

Ozpin and the three girls on stage with him turned their heads upwards and looked at Bumblebee. Blake looked somewhat confused, not knowing why the boy was in the air or why he had Weiss in his arms. The same went for Yang, only instead she focused more on the boys attire...

Earlier on her new friend Cliffjumper said something about him having a brother. When Yang asked what he looked like Cliffjumper said that his brother basically looked like him, since he and Bumblebee were both twins. She also remembered that Cliffjumper said his twin wore yellow...

Lots of Yellow...

 _'So that guy is CJ's twin brother? Man, he really does wear a lot of yellow...'_

Ruby squinted her eyes silver eyes, and quickly smiled when she realized who it was.

"It's Bumblebee!" Ruby all but shouted, pointing her index finger at the air-born boy.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the three grounded Autobots in sync.

The three Autobots whipped their heads upwards, and sure enough, there was Bumblebee in the air. Cliffjumper looked away from his falling twin brother and crossed his arms. He huffed in annoyance and aggravation.

"Bout' time my brother got here..."

The ground quickly approached and Bumblebee swiftly landed on the ground if a bit to hard seeing as he started skidding down the aisle and towards the stage. He flew past the newly integrated students of Beacon in a blur of yellow.

"SHE'S HERE!" shouted Bumblebee

He quickly turned his body as his momentum and speed slowed down, and with a powerful push off the ground, he jumped onto the stage with one knee bent, landed, and skidded fiercely to a stop in his knelt position with sparks flying off his metal leg-guards.

The whole auditorium was silent for a long while... What just happened?

Bumblebee looked up at the crowd of new students, his blue irises were still alit and glowing. The eyes, while somewhat intriguing the ability was, freaked out most of the students...

The young boy in yellow blinked, and just like that, his eyes stopped illuminating neon blue. Now in place was a set of calm, and seemingly friendly, metal Azure orbs... Bumblebee stood up from his knelt position and walked over to Ozpin with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about being late Professor... Weiss here was having some trouble with getting her stuff together and she needed my help... guess it took longer than I expected..."

Ozpin chuckled at the boy's answer, a small smile crossed his lips without his knowledge.

"It's quite alright-"

Ozpin then looked at Weiss, who was slightly shaken by the sure amount of speed Bumblebee had used to get here.

"-although I _must_ ask, is Miss Schnee alright?"

Bumblebee smiled at the question, "Weiss is fine. She's just a little shaken up from my Ener-" Bumblebee drawled out.

The boy in yellow froze, he mentally berated himself for almost spilling the source of his powers... so, what's the leader of the Autobots to do when he gets himself into a tight situation? Well, unlike Optimus...

He weasels his way out with a lie.

"Energized... boost, yeah! She's still a little shacky from me tapping into a little extra energy and increasing my speed. Other than that, Snow White here's perfectly fine!"

As to show his words were true, Bumblebee shook Weiss slightly in an effort to gain her attention.

"Hey, Weiss? We're here now-"

Weiss gently released her hold on Bumblebee and brought her head out of the young soldiers chest. Weiss opened one eye to see if what Bumblebee said was true, and when she saw Ozpin standing in front of them a huge wave of relief rolled over her and washed the worried look off of her facial expression.

"-and judging by the look on Oz's face, we got here in a knick of time."

Weiss smiled at Bumblebee, happy that the young soldier got her to the ceremony in time. And, as a token of gratitude and one she thought the young Scout-turned-Autobot Leader well earned a few days prior, motioned a free hand for Bumblebee to lean forward. The young boy did so, not understanding why...

Then that's when he felt it, a pair of lips firmly planted on his cheek. Bumblebee blushed at the action of the Young Schnee, and he couldn't help but let a goofy chuckle escape his mouth, followed by a dazed look in his eyes and a goofy smile.

 _'Wow... for a girl whose name means 'White Snow', and can be cold at times, her lips are surprisingly... warm...'_

Weiss gently moved away, a small yet happy smile crossed her face.

"That's for getting me here, as well as saying thank you for saving my life... twice.."

But then she remembered how Bumblebee sped through the hallways, nearly giving her a heart-attack, and almost passing out -again- from the sheer force Bumblebee ran at...

Then her happy smile melted away into a 'Don't ever do that's again' look. She eyed Bumblebee and gazed into the young boys Spark/Soul...

His expression melted away too, but into one of fear...

"But if you ever, _ever_ , do something like that again... I will personally put Myrtenaster up somewhere you'd not want to get damaged..."

Bumblebee let out a small squeak of fear, his pupils shrunk at Weiss' threat.

He may be a fully trained, millenia-old, quick thinking, and agile alien robot soldier who's seen Hell and fire... but there's only one thing that countless years of battlefield fighting experience and training can't prepare you for...

Women...

And to sweeten the pot, Weiss put on an overly generous smile... no man, be he Bot or human, is safe when a women pulls the sweet and 'generous' smile out of the bag, and said it the sweetest tone of voice...

"Ok, Bumblebee?"

 _ **(AN: Oh Slag! Shit just got real!)**_

Ooh, the killing intent that came off of Weiss was felt by every male in the Auditorium. Heck, even a few male students unconsciously moved their hands to protect their lower member, mainly out of fear...

"Y-yes, ma'am! It won't happen again!" Bumblebee quickly replied.

Cliffjumper observed the whole thing completely unphased by the killing intent coming from Weiss and burst out laughing. He held the sides of his body in pain, launched back from his seat, and started rolling on the floor laughing like a Hyena. Tears of enjoyment popped out of the corners of his own Azure-Metal orbs.

"HAHA! My brother just _TOTALLY_ got whipped, and before she actually praised Bumblebee for saving her life! Pfft-Hahahaaaa!"

Both ShootingStar and Evac peered behind and gave the twin-brother of Bumblebee a deadpanned look accompanied by a large sweat-drop on both of their heads.

"Get ahold of yourself you Knuckleheaded-baffon..." ShootingStar said in a deadpanned voice.

"Yeah, your not only embarrassing yourself, but your embarrassing the team as a whole.."

Ozpin, while he enjoyed the somewhat comical interaction between the soldier and his female compatriot, desperately wanted to finish this Ceremony as quick as possible. The sandman called and he yearned to sleep in his office chair...

Oh, how it reclined into a relaxation filled paradise!

"-ahem-" Ozpin cleared his throat.

All eyes were locked onto Ozpin.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Ozpin smiled happily at the 5 teens on stage. Mainly, the smile he wore was directed towards Ruby.

"Now then... before we were interrupted-"

All eyes went to Bumbebee; he felt the gazing stares and shuddered. Their glaring stares felt like a tone of searing lazers being engraved into him!

"-the last team consists of these four young and exceptionally skilled women. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Bellodonna, and Yang Xio Long... The four of them collected the White-Knight pieces, together you form Team RWBY... lead by-"

Ozpins smile seemed to grow as he looked at Ruby... those Silver eyes could pierce even the darkest of nights...

"-Ruby Rose."

Applause once again filed through the audience, showing their support of the youngest, and in due time, most promising Huntresses in all of Remnant...

Weiss looked at Ruby like she had just grown a second head. The young Heiress then shifted her gaze at Bumblebee wih wide eyes full of shock, Bumblebee returned it with a smile.

Before Ruby could even celebrate or cheee about her new status as a leader, her sister Yang quickly darted over and locked Ruby into the biggest Bear-Hug she could give her sister.

"Ooooh, I'm so proud of you!" shouted the young new Huntress-in-training.

"Yang... Can't... _Breeeeath...!_ "

Yang quickly realized that her sister was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen and released the younger Rose. Ruby sucked in a huge gulp of air and glared at her sister. The busty-blonde brawler smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

"Sorry Ruby..."

Ozpin smiled at the newly formed Team RWBY, knowing full well that Ruby was going to accomplish many things...

He then looked at Bumblebee, his smile faded into a serious look. He coughed into his hand and gained the young Autobots attention.

Bumblebee turned his head and saw Ozpin's facial expression.

It was time...

The Headmaster of Beacon walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Attention students-"

The whole Auditorium went silent, the audience of new Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-Training stared curiously at Ozpin. However, three teenage boys in the crowd stared at the man on the stage, knowing that it was time to make the announcement.

"-before we close the ceremonies, I would like to make an announcement."

Ozpin saw the confused and interested looks on the newest students of his school and couldn't help but smile at their perplexed looks...

"It has come to my attention that we are in need of new Huntsmen... and with the current increase in Grimm, it's even more imperative that we assure victory over the beasts... so, that is why I've decided to usher in a new kind of Huntsmen into your ranks..."

Ozpin stepped aside from the podium, gesturing towards some unknown person... that's when Bumblebee walked over to the podium with a confused Weiss in hand. The young Autobot adorned a serious look, the air he around him was confident, making him appear somewhat older than he looked...

The Autobots in the stands stood up smirking, knowing that it was time to make themselves known to the school.

Cliffjumper pumped his metal fist into the air.

"Here we go!" shouted Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee then ushered Ozpin back over, he handed the still confused and temporarily crippled Weiss over to Ozpin. Bumblebee eyed the crowd, and smiled...

He took a deep breath, confidence and energy welling up inside of him...

 _'Here goes nothing...'_

"Greetings Beacon Academy... As Ozpin stated earlier, we are in need of new warriors. The reason being that there are enemies other than these 'Creatures of Grimm' out in the world, enemies who are powerful and aren't afraid to kill... so, that's why Ozpin and I decided to create a new sector of Huntsman called ' _Jägers_ '..."

Suddenly, everyone in the room, including the newly formed Team RWBY on stage, went wide eyed at the mention of a new group of Huntsman.

Bumblebees serious expression fell into a childish grin, he looked into the stands and towards the Autobots...

"So allow me to introduce them... Stinger Squad! Fall in and introduce yourselves!"

Suddenly, in a blur of crimson and blue, the Autobots in the stands disappeared and reappeared moments later behind Bumblebee. Cliffjumper emitted an aura of confidence and cockiness, Evac had his Sniper resting on his shoulder, and ShootingStar stood on Bumblebees left side with his arms crossed.

Cliffjumper introduced himself first, he put a metal thumb to his puffed up chest full of pride. A 'nice guy' grin was placed across his face, and he closed his dark-azure eyes.

"What's up Beacon! The name's Cliffjumper, and I'm one tough Red!"

Evac slung his Sniper rifle onto his back, reached for his holsters, and took out his two High Caliber Pistols. He twirled them around his finger, eyed the audience, and smiled.

"Name's Evac, nice ta meet ya."

ShootingStar unsheathed 'Knights Dream' and twirled it around his hand. He eyed the crowd with a small smile.

"ShootingStar, but just call me Star for short."

The young Autobot-Leader in yellow took the reins back and introduced himself.

"-and I'm Bumblebee, the leader of the small faction of 'Jagers'. But as a whole, we're called Stinger Squad."

He then looked over to the surprised members of Team RWBY and smiled. This was gunna be a fun experience.

"The members of Stinger Squad, myself included, can't wait to work with the Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon Academy."

Bumblebee looked behind himself and smiled at the shocked Weiss...

Oh, if she thought Bumblebee and his team of Autobots forming a new faction of Hunters was shocking then imagine the look on her face when Bumblebee tells her that he's not even from Remnant, or this universe!

The young Autobot leader looked away from Weiss and towards the crowd once again. His smile never leaving his face.

"I hope we can get along and combat the forces of darkness together as one... that is all..."

And with that, Bumblebee motioned for Ozpin to take the stage once more. The White-haired Headmaster stepped forward with a still bewildered Weiss, whom Ozpin gladely handed her back to Bumblebee, and took his place at the podium once more...

"And so the Team Ceremony concludes on that announcement... I hope you all work together in your new teams, especially with our newest faction of ' _Jägers_ '... Now, as you all leave, your scrolls will lead you and your team to the location of your temporary living quarters for the next four years... You are dismissed..."

All of the Students filed out of the Auditorium, heading towards their designated living quarters...

Ozpin looked over to the chatting two teams, each member of Stinger Squads 'Jagers' congratulating the newly Christened team RWBY. He couldn't help but smile at the two chatting teams.

He already knew that things were going to get crazy. What with one team consisting of the two daughters of one of Beacons top teams, the young Schnee Heiress of Atlas, and an ex-White Fang Faunus-in-hiding turned Huntress-in-Training attending his prestigious academy...

But now that Bumblebee and his Autobot soldiers are attending his academy, followed by the fact that a few days prior, amongst all that paperwork were the documents and orders to initiate a new organization of Hunters into the current Hunter ranks, created by non other then Bumblebee himself. Things were about to become wild and hectic...

So now you had the choice. The choice of choosing one side of the same coin. You could train to become a fully fledged Huntress or Huntsmen, become one of the many Guardians of Remnant...

Or...

You could choose to advance or train at a young age, train harder than any other Huntsmen or Huntress alive, protecting the world of Remnant not just from the Grimm but also the dark forces lurking around the globe... You'd fight for your world and put your life on the line for it as a soldier...

A true Hunter...

A ' _Jäger_ '...

"This is certainly shaping up to be an... interesting year..."

* * *

(Elsewhere...)

 _ **-Location: Vale Docks, Warehouse District-**_

Night had fallen, Remnants shattered moon illuminated the night... it was a peaceful night...

But it wasn't a good day for one Roman Torchwick... he looked down at the Map of Remnant and snarled... next to it was a file with the letter 'J' on it...

" ** _Damnit_**!" he shouted...

Why was Roman in such a foul mode? Maybe it had to do with the fact he got arrested -again- for the umpteenth time? Or, did it have to do with the fact that his so called 'ally' inside of Beacon discovered something that could hender his progress with _her_ plans?

Maybe it was both?

The point is his spy in Beacon had just gotten news, somewhat troubling him and his employer, about a new sub-division of Huntsmen...

He reached over to the file and grabbed it with his gloved hand... He flipped it open, and, there inside, was a fresh and new photo of four teenage boys attached to a report from his spy.

When Cinder found out about the ' _Jägers_ ', she almost burnt Roman to a crisp...

 _'First Report: Everything's going according to plan, nobody suspects anything about me or my true intentions... However, I should let you and Lady Falls know of an interesting development... the oh so 'mighty' Ozpin and some new Beacon Student have created a new faction of Huntsmen that was revealed today at the Team Ceremony, their calling themselves The '_ _ **Jägers**_ _', to be more specific as a group their called ' **Stinger-Squad** '. Catchy name though. Anyways, so far the only thing I know about these '_ ** _Jäger_** _' is they've got exceptional speed, especially the one in yellow._ _He was able to jump 30 feet into the air and land without breaking a sweat... It's possible that the red one has the same abilities, though I have yet to see him in true action. The four idiots were foolish enough to give their names away. The one in red is called '_ ** _Cliffjumper_** _', and from the way he spoke, its possible that he's a close combat-Heavy Hitter type. The one in the suit calls himself ' **ShootingStar** ' he appears to use Sword Combat skills, though he could have more than one fighting style... I'll watch out for him. Then we have '_ ** _Evac_** _', the youngest of the four new Huntsmen. His weapon choice suggests he's a long-ranged Sniper and a close combat specialist with those High Caliber Pistols of his... And finally, we have the leader who calls himself '_ ** _Bumblebee_** _'... he appears to be the strongest of the four... and he seems to have a soft spot for The White Fangs next target-'_

He flipped the page over and saw another photo attached to it. It showed the leader of Stinger Squad holding, who'da thought it The Snow Kings youngest daughter, Weiss Schnee in Bumblebees arms. The young Schnees lips firmly planted on Bumblebees left cheek...

 _'-so as an idea, if you or the White Fang ever encounter the young Schnee, try to capture her. Threaten to kill her infront of the so called '_ ** _Bumblebee_** _', then he'll be putty in Lady Falls hands... also, increase your numbers Roman. I feel these four are not just your average teenagers, there's more to them then meets the eye...'_

 ** _-_ signed _, 'S'_**

Roman growled slightly...

This plan was gunna need more than just soldiers, he needed an army...

"We're gunna need more men..."

Roman rolled up the map, grabbed the report from ' ** _S_** ', and turned around to gaze at another map marked with a route towards Beacon... he then opened the file once more and pulled out the photo of Bumblebee being kissed by Weiss. He glared at the photo before placing it on the table below him. He grabbed a red pen on the side of the table, popped the cape, then proceeded to write on it... after he finished, he turned around and faced the routed out map once more. Placing the photo of the two teens next to the map...

The photo was now edited. Both Weiss' and Bumblebee's heads were circled, an arrow connecting the two. In the top right hand corner of the photo was the word ' ** _ELIMINATE/KIDNAP_** ' with an arrow pointing towards Weiss. In the top left corner was the word ' _ **TARGET**_ '...

And it was directly aimed at the young ' _Jäger_ ' Autobot-turned-Human...

"and some more fire power..."

This was going to become Cinders next objective. She needed more followers anyways, and while she was enraged by the thought of Ozpin increasing his ranks, she was also facinated by the newest ' _Jäger_ '... it was clear who she needed to join her cause...

A female voice chuckled lowly in the shadows at Roman's suggestion, startling the young criminal.

"Ooh, Roman... What's the matter? Don't tell me you've gotten cold feet already..." said the females voice laced with a seductive tone.

A pair of flaming, Amber eyes ignited through the shadows of the warehouse in a golden fire. The sound of glass shoes clinked against the pavement...

Roman started sweating, he absolutely _hated_ seeing those firey amber eyes ignite...

"W-what? No, of course not! I was just merely thinking! Since the Huntsmen are increasing their ranks, then why don't _we_ do the same?" Roman asked with fake-confidence...

"Don't worry about that Roman..."

Roman gulped, "W-why not?"

Whatever confidence inside of Roman shattered when _she_ stepped out of the shadows... The young female in the red-golden lined dress who'd hired Roman to commit all those Dust-Robberies, with deathly black wavy hair that went down to her back, smirked.

Cinder Falls _loved_ toying with her subordinate...

"Because while your _spy_ is busy gathering information on those four... I'll be making preparations for a _new_ _recruit_..."

She set her sights on the the ' _Jägers_ ' leader...

Cinder wanted Bumblebee...

* * *

 _ **ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**_

 _ **Now as for the reason why I created a new sub-division of the Huntsmen was so that it would fit in with the purpose and theme of the story... also, internet cookies to those who can figure out the reference I made and why I made it... if you don't, then I'll explain it in the next chapter...**_

 _ **Also, this concludes the 'The Adventure Begins!' Arc and I'm SOOO excited to get started on the next arc of 'Of Guardians and Soldiers'!**_

 _ **Bumblebee: Well you better not go disappearing on us for two months again...**_

 _ **Team RWBY: YEAH!**_

 _ **OK! OK! I'll see what I can do. Just PLEASE stop screaming... I already had one incident like this happen in the past in one of my previous stories where I allowed characters to pop in on random ocassions... and I don't want to repeat it. PERIOD.**_

 _ **Evac: What was the incident?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I'd rather not talk about it... ANYWAYS! Let's move on!**_

 _ **Evac: But-**_

 _ **MOVING ON! Next time-**_

 _ **Team RWBY/Stinger Squad: The next Arc! 'Jagers and Huntsmen' Part 1: Soldiers!**_

 _ **HEY! YOU STOLE MY THUNDER!**_

 _ **Team RWBY/Stinger Squad: YOU LEFT FOR TWO MONTHS!**_

 _ **Good point... But I updated and got more chapters up in ONE WEEK didn't I?! Anyways I'm gunna end it right here before anything else happ-**_

 _ **-BANG-**_

 _ **(Crash)**_

 _ **RUBY! What did I say about firing that Murder Weapon in the House?! Ugh... This is SonicPrimus concluding the first arc of 'Guardians and Soldiers' signing off!**_

 _ **Ja-Ni!**_

 _ **-Bang-**_

 _ **(Crash)**_

 _ **RuuuuuuUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYY!**_

 _ **Ruby: whoops...**_

 _ **(Definition:)**_

 _ **Jäger or Jaeger**_ _ **(Pronounced YAY-ger) is German for Hunter.**_


	8. QUICK UPDATE!

_**INCOMING TRANSMISSION!**_

 _ **LOCATION: ...Unknown...**_

 _ **USER ID: SonicPrimus7986**_

 _ **...Beginning Transmission...**_

 _ **Hey Guys! What's up? It's ya boi, SP here with an update on Of Guardians and Soldiers. Now, first things first...**_

 _ **WHERES THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**_

 ** _Well, to be honest. I've been... stumped, lately... and if you read the Authors note/review I left in the comment section of the story you'll understand why... I hope.._**

 ** _BUT!_**

 ** _I'm currently working on a new rough draft that I think will fit in well with the story. Oh! Almost forgot!_**

 ** _"-CHALLENGER APPROACHING!-"_**

 ** _... Where the hell did that come from? Anyways, as you can most definitely guess by now... WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER ENTERING! And before you guys ask, yes, SHE's cannon to the original series of RWBY. (And for those who are waiting for more Autobots to appear -and this is just a heads up. There will be THREE, I repeat, THREE max Autobots coming from Earth in search of Bumblebee and his squad. But it won't happen till later on in the story...)_**

 ** _One more thing before I head out! As many of you know, Weiss is starting to grow affections for Bumblebee and vice-versa. But... what if there were two other girls who started developing interests -one of lust and the other of love- for our favorite yellow Autobot? It's just an idea I had for a while that might or might not happen in the story... If you guys want to see that happen, let me know through P.M or in the Comments what your thoughts are._**

 ** _Anyways, that's all my peeps! Sorry that this isn't Chapter 8, but I'll try to get it up soon. And as a way to say sorry, I've got a very special sneak peak of Chapter 7! Though, it's kinda short._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Soldiers! (Preview)

Deep within the woods of the Island of Rogue, something dark lurked within the shadows... something that shouldn't have been there... something...

Monstrous...

" _ **Grrraaaaaaww**_ "

Metal footsteps thundered through the forest, footsteps that belonged to that of a titan... Trees were seen, dried and dead. Animals? Their corpses littered the ground. It was something out of a Horrer film. Nothing but **death** was left in _its_ wake. _Nothing. Was. Safe..._

" _ **Hissssss** ~_"

The thundering of footsteps echoed again... the glowing of a sickining dark purple illuminated the forest, well, a small part. The glowing belonged to the titan, who was once a great soldier...

The monster released a gutterly and monstrous roar, one similar to that of a dinosaur. This _animal_ swung its giant arms around, knocking over trees and anything in its way. It marched onwards, back to its supposed resting place...

Thats when it felt something... something coming towards the island...

The pure energy... and it was coming to it...

The monster halted its advance and turned its head, showing its damaged metal face and disgustingly purple eyes. The monster of a titan clacked it's metal tongue in hunger... it needed to feed. It _wanted_ food.

It needed...

" ** _Energooooon_**..."

* * *

 ** _As you can see, something is coming. Something..._ _DARK..._**

 ** _Until then! This is SonicPrimus, signing off!_**

 ** _PEACE! ;)_**

 ** _..._** ** _TRANSMISSION END..._**


End file.
